Season Five: Nightmares And Reality
by MissShawnaAlice
Summary: Four months on, the team has been disbanded and separated, sent to different units. They'll be brought back together to save the same woman that tore them apart, and each of them brings new inner demons to fight. How will each of them cope, especially when one of their own ends up in serious, lifethreatening trouble?
1. 5-1: Puzzle Pieces Chapter 1

**Season Five Episode 01 – Puzzle Pieces**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the RUSH series. However, this creation of a fifth season after the aired finale on TEN does belong to me. I own any original characters._

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

_Four Months previously:_

"There's another bomb. Another freaking bomb! The one we disarmed? It was nothing but a decoy!" Exclaimed Kerry. Leon was still seated on the floor, looking slightly dazed.

"We're due to land in ten minutes Kerry. What exactly is going on?" Asked Lawson on the satellite phone.

"Another bomb Lawson. Another fucking bomb!"

_Every cop in the Melbourne precinct scrambled to save everyone, but sometimes, it's not easy. They spent three weeks picking up the pieces, and then it was over._

_That one bomb had changed everyone's lives…_

_One explosion that changed the course of policing…_

* * *

_Present time:_

Traffic Control was one of the worst tasks to be put on when you're a cop. Unfortunately, when you were a disgraced cop they couldn't really get rid of, that's where you were stuck. And that's where Sergeant Brendan Joshua found himself. It beat being dismissed, that was for sure, but he missed Tactical Response.

Unfortunately, the unit had been disbanded around six months after Senior Constable Michael Sandrelli's death, and they'd all been sent to different units. Josh promptly got involved in a fight with another officer, and found himself very quickly put on Traffic rotation. And it sucked.

"Sir, here's your ticket." The offender took the ticket grumpily and then sped off. Josh headed back to his patrol car, chucked his book on the seat next to himself, and cursed life for being so ridiculous. He'd only heard from Kerry once, and that was it.

He missed the old team.

He missed the old life.

* * *

"Sergeant Henry, I just don't get where this gung-ho attitude comes from! I know you were part of the TR unit, but it doesn't give you an excuse to throw yourself in front of danger every time it comes around! Pull your head in!" Snapped her commanding officer. He walked away, clearly pissed off at her. Riot Squad proved to be the most interesting to Shannon, and when asked which unit or section she wanted to transfer to, Riot was top of her list. She needed something dangerous, something to get the adrenaline pumping. So far, so good. One of Shannon's co-workers, Senior Sergeant Jeremy Hannah, pulled up his chair besides hers.

"So some of the junior riot squad members have a bet going on," he started.

"Oh, really? Thought we didn't permit wagers," replied Shannon, logging onto the mainframe and beginning her report.

"This one is exceptionally special," said Jeremy.

"What's it for?" Asked Shannon.

"How long it takes before you either get kicked out of riot or kill yourself on duty. I've got my money on four more weeks of you Henry, and then you'll be out or dead. And I'll get a nice new team member. One that doesn't put herself in the direct line of fire every time we're out in the field," said Jeremy.

"I don't…" started Shannon.

"So far in the past two months you've managed to get yourself beaten up twice, broken three ribs, had a concussion, was hit by a car and scored at least four black eyes. And there's probably an injury or two I missed in there," replied Jeremy.

"So? I follow protocol," retorted Shannon.

"In the loosest possible way! Because of you the riot handbook has had fourteen amendments made to it. Fourteen! Either work it out, or you'll find yourself killed or fired." Jeremy went back to his desk to work on his report, and Shannon dropped her head in her hands.

She missed the days of TR, the days where Lawson would grill her like this, but would also be concerned as to why she was throwing herself in front of danger at every opportunity.

She missed the old days.

She missed the team.

* * *

"Broznic, I need that information on the Maclellan case, and I needed it yesterday!" Leon hated the Missing Persons Intelligence Unit, and even more so when he found out that Intelligence Officer Audrey Khoo was his superior. He'd never really got over her leaving.

"Leon!" He found Audrey right in front of him, and he averted his eyes.

"Sorry Audrey. I'll get on it now," replied Leon quietly.

"You were reminiscing again, weren't you," she said, joining him at his desk.

"Yeah," responded Leon. No use lying; she'd find out somehow anyway.

"I missed working for them, but you need to move on and do the job you're assigned, otherwise you'll get eaten. You'll be destroyed in here if you don't step up," said Audrey. Leon flexed his fingers.

"Right. Maclellan case. I'm on it." Audrey smiled at him briefly and then left. Leon made out that he was working for a few moments, and then stopped.

He missed them all way too much.

Four months is too long.

* * *

"Tapu! Get your wetsuit on and grab your scuba gear. We've had reports of a dump site at Cardinia Reservoir, and they're asking for us out there now," called a superior officer. Christian nodded, grabbing his gear. Two months on Search and Rescue Squad, and he was already frustrated with himself. He missed the fast paced action of being involved with TR, not the sorrowing job of having to pull bodies from crevasses and dumped cars. He braced himself for another rough day, another ridiculous day of having to put together the pieces for another case.

"You right there Christian?" Asked Constable Amelia Harris. He nodded.

"I'll be fine. Just thinking that there's been a lot of these body dumps in the water at the moment. Seems unusual," he commented.

"It us, but we're getting paid extra for the overtime. Surely Annie will be happy with the larger paycheck," replied Amelia.

"She would be if she was still around," said Christian sadly.

"She's not?" Asked Amelia, surprised. She threw her scuba gear into the back of the SUV they were taking.

"She left a week ago, took the kids and went to her brother's place in Queensland. He called me to tell me I was a prick, and then hung up. Other than that, I haven't heard from her at all. She won't even let the kids call me," said Christian.

"She'll come around Christian. Don't worry about it. You need a clear head to do this job today; are you sure you're up for it?" Christian nodded.

"I'll be fine."

He missed the team like he missed his family…

The team _was _his family.

* * *

Stella walked into the cemetery, remembering the last time she did this with Charlie, he was alive and well. Now his grave was located five plots down from Michael's. She crossed to Michael's grave first.

"Miss you Michael. You'll be happy to know that Charlie no longer runs the squad anymore. To be honest, no-one runs the squad anymore. They broke TR up Michael, sent us away to different units. It's crazy," she said softly.

"And you're not here to laugh through it with me. You promised you'd never leave Sandrelli. Promised you'd never go anywhere. Broke your promise," said Stella bitterly. She left Michael's grave and crossed to Charlie's.

"And you. You're an idiot for thinking you could disarm a bomb! Honestly, if you hadn't of been killed, I think Kerry would have done it for you." Stella scuffed the ground with her shoe for a moment.

"Well, all thanks to you, I've been moved to the Air Wing unit." She glanced at her watch at cringed.

"Actually, I'm running late. Again." She turned to leave, and then glanced at Charlie's grave again.

"Anna misses you. I was right."

* * *

Kerry glanced at Anna, watching as she would write for a few minutes, stop to rub her aching back, and then continue to write.

"Shouldn't you be taking time off soon?" Asked Kerry.

"No! I'm only seven months pregnant, and I'm not an invalid. Besides, I need to finish this up before I go on maternity leave," said Anna.

"Finish what up?" Asked Kerry. Anna shook her head, and Kerry went back to waiting.

"A few more minutes, and then I'll tell you before I call the press in here."

"Okay," said Kerry, twiddling her thumbs. Five minutes passed before Anna set her pen down on the desk and stood up awkwardly.

"The police commissioner and myself have been involved in extensive conversation this past week after a threat was made on my life," started Anna.

"Go on," encouraged Kerry.

"We've made a very important decision."

"An important decision?" Asked Kerry. The police commissioner joined Anna and Kerry in the room.

"Have you told her yet?" He asked.

"Told me what?" Demanded Kerry.

"Inspector Kerry Vincent, we hereby reinstate the Tactical Response Unit effective immediately."


	2. 5-1: Puzzle Pieces Chapter 2

_(Thank you to the kind reviewer HeartBradleyJames for pointing out my error in rank for Shannon! Mere typo - I knew she was a Sergeant!)_**  
**

**Chapter Two-**

"You're not shitting me, are you?" Asked Kerry. Anna shook her head. Police Commissioner Harold Jefferson shook Kerry's hand.

"It was a mistake to disband the unit, one mistake that we've regretted since we made it. If you're happy to, we'd like you to head up the team, same as before. You'll have the same resources as before. You will be inducting a new member later on this week, but for now, we need you to start as soon as possible," said Harold.

"You have _got _to be shitting me. You separate us for four months, and now expect us to just get back together and work? You hurt a lot of people in this Jefferson, and it's not going to be easy. Are you going to call them, get them back together, or will I have to do it?" Anna shared a look with Jefferson, and he nodded.

"You can have the honours Kerry. Start with Broznic; I hear Khoo is sick of him in Missing Persons Intelligence. She's complained every day for the past three months." Kerry nodded and took her leave, shaking her head as she left, wondering if she'd somehow knocked herself on the head and was actually dreaming this all up.

"Maybe I'm just shitting myself."

* * *

"Seriously Leon, I was chasing you an hour ago for the Maclellan case. Surely you should have that information by now," reprimanded Audrey.

"I do. I mean, it's on your desk already. Geez Audrey. You've got to stop harassing me like this; it's driving me nuts!" Exclaimed Leon.

"I'm sorry, I just want this unit to perform at its best, and you are letting us down. Buck up and improve, or you'll find yourself fired and back out as a civilian." Leon waved her away, frustrated.

"Okay, okay. Just back off, and let me work the Worthington case for an hour, see if I can come up with anything for you, okay?" Audrey nodded and stalked away. Leon sighed, wishing there was some way to escape. His phone buzzed across the desk, and he checked the caller ID.

"Kerry? What's up?" Asked Leon.

"Leon, you're not going to believe this. Hell, I barely believe it myself," said Kerry, using her hands free in the car as she sped to their old headquarters.

"Believe what?" Asked Leon.

"Police Commissioner Jefferson has signed off on us becoming a unit again. Tactical Response is being re-united and reformed. We're getting the old team back together!" Exclaimed Kerry.

"No way! You're kidding, right?" Asked Leon, stunned.

"Anna Vargis signed off on it herself. Seems she needs us now," replied Kerry, pulling into the base garage.

"She needs us? What's going on?" Asked Leon.

"She's being threatened by a terrorist organisation. Not specific on the details yet, but believe me, we'll know sooner rather than later. So, can I count on you being back here in an hour?" Asked Kerry.

"What about my job at Missing Persons?" Asked Leon.

"Audrey should be receiving the paperwork about now." Leon turned to see the shocked look on Audrey's face, and he found his mood improving dramatically.

"She just did Kerry. I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

Shannon hit the road for a serious run after she'd finished her report. Her lunch break should have consisted of eating lunch, but she didn't do lunch. She didn't do a lot of meals any more actually, and her colleagues had noticed; fortunately no-one ever asked, or they would have found themselves in serious trouble. She jogged down the road and around the corner, throwing herself into her exercise. Anyone from psych would say she was suicidal, and that she would need therapy to work out why she was feeling that way, and Shannon hated therapy. As she was running, her phone rang, and she stopped under a tree, trying to catch her breath. She pulled out her phone.

"Sergeant Henry speaking," she said, hoping she didn't sound too winded.

"Shan, it's Kerry. You got a minute to talk?" She asked.

"I guess. What's it about?" Asked Shannon.

"You want your old job back?" Replied Kerry.

"I'd love my old job back, but they disbanded TR, remember? I don't have an old job to go back to," snapped Shannon.

"As of twenty minutes ago you do. Police Commissioner signed off on it. So. Are you in, or are you in?" Asked Kerry.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Another body pulled from the water, and Christian felt his heart fall through his stomach again. No matter how often you worked this job, it didn't get easier. He helped Amelia pull the teenager's body out of the water up to the waiting ambulance.

"Police think she drove into the water as a suicide attempt, and then changed her mind when it was too late. She's only eighteen," commented Amelia, pulling off her oxygen tank.

"It doesn't get easier though. This is the third body we've pulled out of the water in a week, and I thought it would get easier. It doesn't though, does it," stated Christian.

"Not really. You've got to pull on a thick skin for a job like this Christian, otherwise it gets to you," replied Amelia.

"Guess I'm not cut out for this then, am I." Amelia shook her head.

"Possibly not." Christian's phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Christian, that you?" Asked Kerry's voice.

"It's me Kerry. What's up?" He asked, moving away from their SUV.

"TR is back. You in?" She asked briefly.

"Hells yes. When do we start back?" asked Christian, a broad grin crossing his face.

"In about twenty minutes, but I can hold the briefing back for you if you're a little out of the way," said Kerry.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Got to pack up my desk first," said Christian.

"Should already be done. See you when you get here."

* * *

Stella brushed away the tears as she walked into the flight base.

"Dagostino, there's a call here for you!" Yelled her commanding officer. She stomped over and took the phone from him.

"Dagostino speaking, what do you want?" She asked curtly.

"Geez Stel, I thought you'd be a little more polite when I called," said Kerry haughtily.

"Kerry, I'm sorry. It's just… It's not been a good day so far," said Stella, taking a seat.

"Would it help to know I can make you day better?" Asked Kerry.

"The only way you can make my day better is to tell me that TR is getting back together," replied Stella. There was a moment of silence, and Kerry waited for Stella to realise.

"No. TR is back together?" Asked Stella.

"It is as of nearly an hour ago. Do you want in?" Asked Kerry.

"God yes! Anything to be out of Air Wing. I'll be there in ten."

* * *

Fifth ticket of the day.

Sixth ticket of the day.

People just got stupider by the moment.

As he wrote up the last ticket, he thought Lawson and the old team, and what they'd be doing if the team was still together.

"Probably gallivanting around the country," he muttered to himself. They'd kept in touch via email, just a quick snippet here and there. Nothing overly fancy. Nothing, except the fact that Lawson never wrote. According to Leon, he'd fallen off the grid. No sign of him. Anywhere.

"VKC to Traffic Patrol Unit Seven, can you turn your damn phone on? We've got some woman here demanding that we radio you and ask you to turn it on, and she sounds pissed," said the dispatcher.

"Traffic Patrol Unit Seven to VKC, doing so now, and tell her to get off your backs," retorted Josh. He switched on the offending mobile, and watched the missed calls pile up. It rang again in his hand, and he answered it quickly.

"Sergeant Joshua speaking," he said.

"Bloody hell Josh, what's with the phone being turned off?" Demanded Kerry.

"I'm out policing traffic Kerry. Phone's aren't really permitted," admitted Brendan.

"Besides, if Tash needs me, she knows to call it straight in to VKC if it's an emergency," said Josh.

"You still with Tash?" Asked Kerry.

"Yes. Expecting our first in two weeks," replied Josh.

"Well, glad something worked out for you Brendan. How's Minka?" She asked.

"Being a brat like usual, but we're working on it," replied Josh.

"Hmm. Sounds good," said Kerry.

"Listen Kerry, I'm happy to chat about my personal life, but why did you call me?" Asked Josh.

"TR is being reactivated," she said simply.

"What?" Asked Brendan incredulously.

"The team is being pulled back together. Are you in?"

"Damn straight Kerry. If it gets me out of traffic, I don't care. I'll see you in five minutes."

* * *

Kerry punched in Lawson's number, and held the phone to her ear. Mere moments later, she pulled it away, confused.

"Leon, Lawson's phone isn't working. Have you had any contact with him?" Asked Kerry.

"Nothing since we were split up. He's just fallen off the grid. Phones doesn't work, emails bounce, even his snail mail keeps coming back to us. He's just vanished Kerry," said Leon.

"Right. You worked for Missing Persons, you can damn well find him. Got it?" Leon smiled.

"Good to be back Kerry."


	3. 5-1: Puzzle Pieces Chapter 3

_So I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, and I may come back and rewrite it - in the meantime, enjoy the chapter in front of you - I will let you know when it has changed!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

Kerry looked at the four officers in front of her, and wondered where to start.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order. TR has been reinstated, and we start back today," said Kerry awkwardly.

"And what's the job? We wouldn't have been reformed if there wasn't something that needed to be done. Are we being trialled?" Asked Stella. Kerry shook her head.

"No. We're being brought back together more as a security unit for Anna Vargis; threats have been made on her life in the past month or so, and she and the commissioner agreed that we were the best unit to deal with her protection and to work out who it is," replied Kerry.

"Then what happens when we've worked out who it is? Do we get sent back to the units you've just pulled us from?" Demanded Shannon.

"The paperwork says we've got two years before that could possibly happen again, and in that time, we're going to make ourselves indispensable. We should never have been disbanded in the first place; it was only Anna's anger at losing Charlie that separated us. Now she's concerned for her safety and the baby's." Stella's head snapped up.

"Baby?" She asked.

"Anna's pregnant with Charlie's child; about seven months along I think. That's the other reason for her concern. She needs to protect this child; it's her only living memory of Charlie. We can do this," said Kerry supportively.

"Sounds good. So what's the first call? Do you want us to interview Anna?" Asked Christian.

"That sounds like an idea. You and Josh go, I have some paperwork for Stella to do, and I want to talk to Shannon." Josh and Christian left together, and Kerry handed Stella a stack of paperwork.

"Something you didn't finish before you left," said Kerry. Stella didn't complain, just sat a desk and started the tedious task. Shannon waited for Kerry to speak. Kerry sat down in front of Shannon and clasped her hands together.

"How are you doing Shannon?" Asked Kerry.

"I'm fine Kerry. Honestly," said Shannon drily.

"That's not what your superior officer thinks. He's filled me in on what's been going on. Apparently you've been throwing yourself into the front line every time riot squad gets called out to do something. You've been beaten up twice, broken three ribs, had a concussion, were hit by a car and scored at least four black eyes, all in the course of four months. There's something going on Shannon, and before I let you out there, I need to know you'll be okay," said Kerry seriously.

"I'll be fine Kerry," said Shannon curtly.

"Fine. Have you heard from Lawson then?" Asked Kerry. Shannon sucked in a breath, and exhaled loudly.

"Not since he decided that it was too hard to be with me and fell off the grid. He left me Kerry," said Shannon sadly. She brushed away a tear she didn't realise was falling, and stood up.

"You sure you're alright to work?" Asked Kerry.

"I'm bloody fine! Doesn't help all the force seems to be chasing me down at the moment. Just… get off my back," said Shannon forcefully.

"Why is the force on your back Shannon?" Shannon whipped around.

"As if you don't know; every superior officer knows. I reported it the same week that we were split up, handed in the evidence, and they called me crazy, telling me I left it too long. They won't bother to take my statement or anything; they think I did it to myself. My shoulder's never been the same, and every time some guy starts hitting on me, I start hyperventilating. I throw myself into work so I'm so exhausted I don't dream." The realisation of what Shannon was talking about hit her hard.

"Oh God. You were raped," whispered Kerry.

"You didn't know?" Asked Shannon. Kerry shook her head.

"I had no idea. I'm not a superior officer, and I wouldn't have been privy to that information unless you told me. Have you been seeing a counsellor?" Asked Kerry. Shannon nodded.

"Yes," she whispered.

"You cleared for duty?" Asked Kerry. Shannon nodded. Kerry stood up, pulling Shannon upright.

"Then go find Stella. I've got someone I need you to go check on for me."

* * *

Josh and Christian wove their way through the traffic, heading for Anna's office.

"So, I hear you and Tash are having a kid. Congrats. How does Minka feel about it?" Asked Christian.

"Well, she's not impressed that her mother didn't marry me like she suggested, and she's certainly not impressed that her mother is having another baby, but I'm paying her fifty bucks a week to keep her mouth shut," replied Josh.

"She still drinking like she used to?" Asked Christian, taking a left turn.

"Probably, but she's not coming home drunk anymore, so I can't complain. She's trying so hard to be good, and that's all that matters to me," answered Josh.

"So how long have you and Tash been together?" Asked Christian.

"Four months. She found out she was expecting around the same time I chose to do a runner. She's never really forgiven me for that," said Josh.

"She must have thought you were dead; I thought she was hooking up with Lawson," said Christian, distracted by the learner driver in front of him.

"Wait, what? What makes you say she was hooking up with Lawson?" Asked Josh, turning to face Christian.

"Stella said they kissed. Didn't you know?" Asked Christian, pulling up at Anna's office.

"Nope. She never told me. Remind me to have words with her tonight," said Josh, climbing out and slamming the door of the patrol.

"Take it easy on her; she thought you were dead," replied Christian.

"Doesn't mean she can hook up straight away," said Josh. He took the stairs two at a time up to Anna's office. He stopped as he realised her secretary was missing.

"Doesn't Anna have a receptionist?" Asked Josh, confused.

"Yeah, Amy or something. Sure she hasn't gone on lunch?" Asked Christian. Josh shook his head as he came around the desk.

"There's blood here, and the drawers have all been emptied," said Josh, taking note of everything that had been upturned. He pulled his lapel mic closer.

"Kerry, I need Stel and Shan down here now; Anna's office looks like it's been ransacked," reported Josh.

"How bad is it?" Asked Kerry, securing her earpiece as she joined Leon in the communications centre. She motioned for Shannon and Stella to leave, and then focussed on the screens in front of her.

"Secretary's desk has been ransacked, there's blood, and I don't know where the secretary is," reported Josh.

"Stella and Shannon are on their way to you now. Have you checked Anna's office yet?" Asked Kerry.

"We're about to head in there now," replied Christian. He pressed himself against the door, and motioned for Josh to take point. They flung open the doors, guns facing forward. What greeted them was a horrible sight, even for an officer. The young secretary was strung up from the high ceiling of Anna's office, and a message scrawled on the wall behind her.

_Tell them to bring us the information, or the pregnant one dies._ The girl hanging from the ceiling moaned, and Christian moved into action.

"She's still alive!"


	4. 5-1: Puzzle Pieces Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

The ambulance arrived soon after Stella and Shannon did, and between the six people in the room, they got Anna's secretary Amy down from the ceiling. She didn't look to be in good shape, and Josh had his doubts about whether she would survive the trip to the hospital. Once it was just the four TR members, they glanced at each other.

"Part of me is tempted to just let Anna die," said Stella bitterly.

"We can't be like that; she may be the one that broke us up, but she's also the one that brought us back together. We're lucky to get a chance like this, and Anna was the one that wanted us back," said Christian earnestly.

"Yeah, for her own personal protection," snapped Stella.

"You two, quit it," said Shannon tiredly. She walked away from the group, leaving Stella and Christian to argue amongst themselves. She glanced at the papers scattered on the floor, and one particular torn sheet caught her eye. She picked it up, and froze as she read it. Stella realised that Shannon wasn't listening after she turned to Shannon to back up her argument.

"Shannon? What did you find?" Asked Josh, finally intervening in the group.

"Nothing. It's fine," said Shannon. She stuffed the paper into her pocket, and turned back to the group.

"We should get out of here and let forensics do their job. They'll send us the report," said Shannon. Josh nodded, and the team filed out, heading back to headquarters. Stella travelled with Christian this time, determined to continue her argument with Christian over Anna. Shannon ended up with Josh, and the drive was more than awkward.

"So, you and Tash _are_ having a kid?" Asked Shannon bluntly.

"Yeah, baby's due in the next two weeks. She won't tell me what the gender is though. I'm hoping for a boy, but I'd be happy either way," replied Josh happily. Shannon nodded.

"As long as you're happy," she responded automatically.

"Are you happy? You look... _down_ at the moment. What's going on?" Asked Josh, turning into the street their base was located on.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Josh. I'm fine," snapped Shannon, shutting down again. She refused to speak for the rest of the trip. When they pulled up at headquarters, Shannon was out of the patrol before Josh couldn't even say a word. She hightailed it to the girls bathroom, and locked herself in. She turned on the water and sank to the floor as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

_It should be her having a baby with Lawson. It should be her that is happy, not the broken pieces left behind._

"Shannon, are you okay in there?" Asked Kerry, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine Kerry, just back off," snapped Shannon. She got up from the floor, wiped the tears away with the heels of her hands, and washed her face. She turned off the water, and pushed past Kerry.

"Shannon? Where are you going?" Called Kerry.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head for a minute, and then I'll be back," replied Shannon. She stalked past Stella and Christian and headed for the street. She walked for a few minutes before coming to a park bench, and she pulled out the earlier sheet of paper out of her pocket. It was a crumpled note, addressed to her.

_Shannon,_

_You remember that night. _

_So do I. _

_I know you told, even though I explicitly told you not to._

_So I punished you._

_I sent your Lawson to Perth so I could have you, but you always seemed to be surrounded by ridiculous coworkers. So now I've kidnapped Anna, and the only way your team can have her back is if I get you._

_Lawson thinks you hate him. I told him you all hated him for things he had done, like the obsession with the Kronin case, and he made the decision to not talk to any of you. It was easy to persuade him to take the position in Perth._

_I love you Shannon, and I want you back._

_54 Henderson Avenue South Melbourne will get you back Anna. Come alone, or there will be serious repercussions for you._

_I love you darling._

Shannon tore the note in half.

She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Leon sat at his desk, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, technology was failing him.

"You found Lawson yet?" Demanded Kerry. Leon shook his head.

"Not yet Kerry."

"Bloody hell Leon, I gave you a simple task; find Lawson! Can't you do anything?" Snapped Kerry.

"That's a bit harsh Kerry. I'm trying, I just can't find him. He's not logged onto his Facebook, he's not using his phone, he's not even accessed his emails. It's like he just vanished," replied Leon, frustrated.

"Well, you need to keep working on it; we need Lawson back, or this team will fall apart. I'm not ready to admit defeat yet. Keep looking," ordered Kerry.

"Yes ma'am," said Leon, mock saluting Kerry as he turned back to his desk. Kerry swore at him under her breath and walked away muttering. Shannon checked to make sure the coast was clear before entering the communications centre.

"I... I might be able to help you," said Shannon.

"You had to ask me a year ago just how to show you how to change the font size in your resume; what would you even know about computers?" Asked Leon.

"I don't know anything about computers Leon, and I wasn't offering to help you in here. I think I know where Lawson might be," said Shannon softly. She passed half of the sheet to Leon.

"You might want to look at Perth Unit," said Shannon quietly. She stood up and walked away, leaving Leon to watch her back, gobsmacked. He turned back to his computer and looked up all Perth officers. As he glanced up and looked at the screen, he realised he'd stumbled on the jackpot.

"Uh, Kerry?" Said Leon, leaning back in his chair.

"What is it Leon? You better have found Lawson," replied Kerry.

"I think I did. He's taken his mother's name instead of his father's; he's Lawson Shaw in this unit. Do you want me to ring him, or will you?" Asked Leon.

"I will. I want to give the bastard a piece of my mind," said Kerry decisively. She returned to her cubicle of an office, and dialled Perth. Sergeant Kim James answered the phone.

"Sergeant James, it's Inspector Vincent from Melbourne. I'm look for an officer by the name of Lawson Shaw. Is he available to talk?" Asked Kerry.

"He is ma'am. I'll get him for you now," replied Kim. After a few awkward moments of the phone being passed on, Lawson finally picked up the phone.

"Senior Sergeant Lawson Shaw speaking," he answered.

"Cut it out Lawson, I know your real surname is Blake. What the bloody hell are you doing in Perth?" Asked Kerry.

"Kerry? How did you even find me?" Asked Lawson, shocked.

"I used my bloody head, that's how. Now, what are you doing in Perth?"

"I transferred here after Anna Vargis broke up TR. I didn't think I was wanted around; I was the one that let Charlie risk his life by trying to diffuse the bomb. Stella thought it should have been me to diffuse it. I know you all wanted me to go," replied Lawson bitterly.

"Well, get your arse on a plane; TR has been reformed, and we need you back to help us sort things out. Shannon's just about lost it, Anna Vargis has been kidnapped, and someone needs to separate Stella and Christian before they start at each other's throats," said Kerry.

"You seriously want me back?" Asked Lawson incredulously.

"Damn straight I want you back. You've been the best team leader I've ever hard. So, how fast can you get on a flight?"

* * *

"Shannon, do you want to come for drinks?" Called Stella as she walked into the locker room. She, Christian and Josh had just completed a several circuits through the neighbourhood before deciding it was time to sign off, and according to Stella, celebratory drinks were in good order.

"Shannon!" Yelled Stella. She looked around the locker room, and then ducked back out into the garage.

"Shannon's not here," she said to Josh and Christian.

"Where would she be? She never signs off early, and she always comes for drinks," replied Josh, concerned.

"I don't know. It's not like Shan to just leave like that," said Stella. Christian ducked out to where Shannon usually parked her car.

"Her car's gone," he reported.

"Maybe she went home," said Stella unconvincingly.

"Who went home?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Lawson! What are you doing back here?" Asked Stella, excited to see him. She ran to him and embraced him tightly.

"Laws, mate, good to have you back," said Christian, shaking Lawson's hand.

"Likewise. What have you lot been up to while I've been partying in Perth?" Asked Lawson.

"Nothing fancy. I was transferred to Air Wing, Christian was in Search and Rescue, Joshie here got demoted to Traffic, and Shannon was transferred to Riot on her request," said Stella.

"And where is Shannon?" Asked Lawson.

"Actually, we were just discussing that. She's not here, and it doesn't look like she's signed out," said Stella. Lawson's face echoed Stella's own concern.

"Where is she then?"

* * *

_A slap across the face reminded her why she'd left in the first place..._

_A grabbed buttock reminded her of that treacherous night..._

_A wrenched wrist was received when she tried to pull away..._

_He was always violent and abusive..._

_This time was no better..._

He tied her securely to the chair, making sure she was a little uncomfortable. He kissed her on the lips, and she squirmed, trying to escape. She received a slap for her troubles, and split her lip. The blood was almost sweet. He kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Babe, I'm just going to drop Anna here off, and then I'll be back, and we can have some fun." He walked out and closed the front door, locking it behind him. Shannon was glad Anna appeared okay, even if she was unconscious. She hoped the team would find Anna quickly.

_She, on the other hand, was craving the adrenaline that was being pumped through her body..._

_She knew what was coming, and she knew it would hurt..._

_But she didn't care..._

_Lawson had left her..._

_And that hurt more than any physical pain..._

_She just hoped she was ready..._


	5. 5-1: Puzzle Pieces Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

He returned quickly, slamming the front door behind himself. Shannon flinched at the loud bang, and glanced up at him.

"So what have you been doing with yourself Shannon?" He asked, taking a seat in front of her. She refused to speak, instead looking down at her lap.

"Not speaking again? The last time I remember, you were telling me how much you loved me. Then you were telling everyone you were raped by me. What happened Shan?" He asked.

"You _did _rape me. I begged you to stop," spat Shannon. He slapped her hard.

"I never did such a thing. Take it back," he snarled. Shannon spat a mouthful of blood to the floor.

"Never." He became increasingly violent, making sure that he left his mark on her. He was so blinded by rage, he didn't care about being found by the police, he didn't care anymore.

_All he cared about was making her pay._

* * *

"So no-one's seen Shannon for the past five hours?" Asked Lawson, pacing the floor.

"Not a peep. It's not like her to just disappear like this," confessed Stella.

"Leon, have you tracked her phone?" Asked Lawson.

"Nothing. I don't even think it's turned on at the moment. She'll be okay," assured Leon.

"How can you guarantee that? Kerry's informed me of what she's been up to. How do we know she hasn't gone off and gotten herself killed?" Exclaimed Lawson.

"Because we'd find out; someone would report it," said Christian.

"Has anyone checked on Frank?" Asked Lawson, a macabre thought occurring.

"I did Lawson, and he's still locked up tight. Just give her time; she spent an hour crying in the bathroom today. She's probably asleep. Just... just give her some space Lawson. She'll be okay," replied Kerry. Her phone rang and she ducked back into her office, murmuring into the receiver. Lawson continued to pace the office; it was dark outside now, pitch black, and he was concerned that Shannon was somewhere out there, and they didn't know it. Kerry burst back out of her office.

"Just stay with me Anna, it's okay, we're coming to get you," said Kerry reassuringly. She tapped Leon on the shoulder.

"Triangulate Anna's location from her cell; I need you all to get out there as soon as possible," whispered Kerry to the team.

"I'm still here Anna, stay with me. I'm sending the team to come and get you, and they'll look after you until the ambulance gets there. Just hold on," said Kerry. Leon gave the address to Josh, Lawson, Stella and Christian, and they ran to the patrols.

"According to the GPS, it looks like wherever Anna is, there are no immediate houses. It's just bushland," said Josh to Lawson.

"What is she doing out there?" Asked Lawson.

"We'll have to ask her when we get there," said Josh, taking a sudden left-turn.

"Wait! Stop! GPS says we're here," exclaimed Lawson. Josh skidded to a halt and then catapulted himself from the vehicle. Lawson did the same, and then grabbed the medi-kit in the back. Stella and Christian parked their patrol near Josh and Lawson's, and they joined the two boys.

"Anna? Anna, where are you?" Called Christian.

"Hello?" Came a weak voice.

"Anna!" Stella slid down an embankment to where Anna was laying. She was bruised and battered, dried blood caked on her face, a broken arm cradling her swollen abdomen.

"Stella," breathed Anna.

"Someone get an ambulance out here now!" Yelled Stella. She stroked back Anna's hair gently as Christian joined them, bringing down a medi-kit.

"I need you to make sure my baby is okay," whispered Anna.

"They'll do that at the hospital. Right now, we're making sure that you're okay, and we'll get you out of here," said Stella gently.

"But my baby," protested Anna.

"We'll look after both of you, alright?" Assured Christian. Anna nodded with a little difficulty.

"Ambo's are here, and Rescue is as well. They'll help get her out, then rush her to the hospital," said Josh. Amelia Harris and her new partner Aiden Parker joined Stella, Christian and Anna in the bushy scrub.

"Mia!" Exclaimed Christian.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Asked Amelia.

"This was where I got transferred back to. What are you doing here?" He replied.

"We were closer than Ambulance Rescue, so we thought we'd help out. This is Anna Vargas," commented Amelia.

"It is, and we need to get her out now," said Christian.

"Alright. Let's do it." Moving as one, the four police officers moved Anna onto a spine board, and then carried her up the slope. The awaiting ambos hooked up an IV line, attached heart monitors and foetal monitors, and then put her into the ambulance. Before they slid the gurney in though, she grabbed Stella's arm.

"Shannon was there," she whispered.

"Where was she?" Asked Stella, waving Lawson to come over.

"She was with him. Shannon was with him," said Anna softly.

"With who?" Asked Lawson. Anna didn't answer him. Her eyes closed, and the ambos shrugged their shoulder's.

"Sorry Lawson. We've got to take her," they apologised.

"No. Make sure she's alright, and I want updates where possible. Actually, give them Kerry's number and get them to update her when they can," said Lawson.

"Will do." The ambos left, sirens blaring, lights blazing.

"She'll be okay, right?" Asked Stella.

"Don't know. We'll see Stel. They'll update Kerry. We need to focus on Shannon," replied Lawson.

"Alright." Stella packed up the medi-kit.

"Has anyone heard from Shannon? Anything, a text, a missed call, anything," said Lawson desperately.

"We've not heard anything here. Do you want me to send uniforms over to her place, make sure she's there?" Asked Kerry.

"Please. Something doesn't feel right," admitted Lawson.

"Leon's getting uniforms out there now," replied Kerry.

"Uh, Lawson. Do you know anyone out on Henderson Road South?" Asked Leon.

"No, why?" Asked Leon.

"Because there's a rather odd letter sitting on Shannon's desk torn in half with that address on it," replied Kerry, joining the conversation.

"What does the letter say?" Asked Lawson.

"_Shannon, you remember that night. So do I. I know you told, even though I explicitly told you not to. So I punished you. I sent your Lawson to Perth so I could have you, but you always seemed to be surrounded by ridiculous coworkers. So now I've kidnapped Anna, and the only way your team can have her back is if I get you. Lawson thinks you hate him. I told him you all hated him for things he had done, like the obsession with the Kronin case, and he made the decision to not talk to any of you. It was easy to persuade him to take the position in Perth. I love you Shannon, and I want you back. 54 Henderson Avenue South Melbourne will get you back Anna. Come alone, or there will be serious repercussions for you. I love you darling. _It doesn't sound good Lawson," finished Kerry.

"I'm going over there now. I need to know she's not there Kerry. I need to know she's okay," said Lawson.

"Fine. Keep me posted though."

* * *

He hit her again.

And again.

And again.

It hurt, but it still didn't erase the pain of Lawson leaving.

"You're a stupid wench! You were never good enough for Lawson! That idiot Frank has tainted you! I hear you've slept with Lawson and Brendan. You were supposed to be _mine_. Mine!" He knocked her off the chair, and she hit the floor hard. Her mouth filled with blood, her chest ached, and tears streamed down her face.

"I don't love you Andrew," said Shannon gently.

"You don't love me? You loved me once; we were married! What changed? Did you become too good for me?" Spat Andrew. Shannon pushed herself up off the floor, wincing in pain.

"I'm not too good for you. We... we just grew apart. You knew that Andr..." He kicked her in the stomach, and she doubled over.

"I don't want to hear another word. You're mine Shannon. You always will be," hissed Andrew. He gave her one last final kick and left her. Shannon lay on the floor, wishing that she'd never married Andrew all those years ago. She managed to pull her phone out of her pocket, tears streaming down her face. She made it to her last called person, and dialled the number. A feminine voice answered.

"Stella speaking. Shannon, where the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Stella," she whispered, gasping a little.

"I need help."


	6. 5-1: Puzzle Pieces Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

"Lawson, that was Shannon. She doesn't sound good," reported Stella. Lawson hit the accelerator, speeding towards South Melbourne.

"Kerry, Leon, we're heading to that address now, and we're about five minutes out. We'll keep you informed as we go," said Lawson.

"Get us our girl back Lawson," replied Kerry.

"I'll do my best." Lawson pulled up out the front of the house. It was darkened, the front lawn littered with garbage. Christian and Josh pulled up beside them.

"What's the plan?" Christian asked Lawson.

"Storm the place, find Shannon, arrest the prick that took her," replied Lawson.

"We've already had contact with Shannon, and she didn't sound good. She may need medical treatment, she may be held hostage, or something else may have happened. Stay alert and aware," said Stella.

"Anything else we need to know?" Asked Josh. Lawson shook his head.

"Be careful guys," said Kerry over the comms.

"We will Kerry," replied Josh.

"Right. Stella and I will take the front door, Christian and Josh take the back door. Are we good to do this?" Asked Lawson.

"Sounds fine." The two teams split apart, heading for their entry points. Stella and Lawson stood near the front door, readying themselves.

"You two in position?" Asked Lawson.

"Ready," replied Christian.

"GO!" The two teams kicked in their respective doors and spread out through the house.

"Oi!" A man pushed past Stella, and made it out the front door. Unfortunately for him, Stella was faster than him, and she crash-tackled him to the ground.

"Bastard," she muttered. She cuffed him.

"Leon, I need uniforms out here. I've got a guy, need him taken in," reported Stella.

"They're on their way. Any sign of Shannon?" Asked Leon.

"I'm out here, sitting on top of some prick that tried to knock me out. I don't know Leon," replied Stella.

"Lawson? How are you doing?" Asked Kerry.

"We're still searching Kerry," replied Lawson tersely. He flung open doors, checking behind them, checking the rooms.

"Josh, Christian, any sign of Shannon?" Asked Lawson.

"Nothing yet ," replied Christian.

"Uh, Lawson, you might want to see this," said Josh.

"Where are you?" Asked Lawson.

"In the study," replied Josh. Lawson changed direction and headed to the study. As he entered the room, he gasped. Shannon's face was staring back at him from all the walls. Photos taken from different angles, surveillance shots, stills from video.

"Who the hell is this?" Asked Lawson angrily.

"Judging by the marriage certificate here, I'd say he's Andrew Dixon. It says that he's married to Shannon," said Josh, his voice trailing off.

"Shannon's married?" Asked Lawson incredulously. Leon joined their conversation.

"Not anymore mate. Six months into the marriage she filed for divorce, and that was only after she ended up in ICU twice. The guy that Stella footy-tackled outside _is _Andrew Dixon. Maybe you should ask him where Shannon is," remarked Leon. Lawson sprinted out to the front of the house and grabbed Andrew by the shirt collar.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He roared. Andrew smirked.

"Where is she?" Asked Lawson.

"She's here. Good luck finding her though," said Andrew. Lawson let loose a punch that connected squarely with Andrew's jaw. Stella didn't stop Lawson, but pulled him back gently, allowing the uniforms to lead Andrew away.

"You've got to stop doing that," said Stella quietly.

"Well, when I've got Shannon back, maybe I'll apologise. He could just be a prick though," replied Lawson. Josh and Christian joined Lawson and Stella in the living room.

"Andrew says she's here. We search every room, every cupboard, every nook and cranny, and we get her back. Got it?" Each member nodded, and they split into their two teams again. Without a word, Josh and Christian stayed on the ground floor, whilst Lawson and Stella headed up the flight of stairs.

"What if we don't find her?" Asked Lawson softly.

"We just don't think like that. If you do, you'll get dragged down by it, and we'll never find her. Just stay focussed, and we'll get to her. Don't think like that," replied Stella.

"You two got anything?" Asked Lawson into his mic.

"Nothing except more creepy evidence against this guy. I hope he gets put away for a very long time. He seems like a nutjob," said Josh.

"Here's hoping," replied Lawson. He stopped for a moment, and leant against the wall.

"Take a breath for a moment. I'll clear this room okay? Then I'll come back, and we can continue. Take a deep breath," encouraged Stella. Lawson nodded, and Stella disappeared into the master bedroom.

_She noticed the crumpled bedcovers._

_Then the bloodstains on the floor._

_Finally the chair with the torn restraints attached._

Oddly enough, she didn't call for Lawson yet. She returned to him, and didn't mention anything she'd seen.

"Can you check the next room for me?" She asked.

"Sure. You probably need a break for a moment. Leon said your crash tackle was pretty amazing. Remind me to not get on your wrong side," commented Lawson with a half-smile.

"Yeah. Thanks Lawson." He headed to the next room, and Stella returned to the master bedroom. She pulled out her phone, and dialled Shannon's number.

_Stella had a hunch, and she damn hoped she was wrong._

Shannon's ringtone filled the room, and Stella quickly ended the phonecall. She pulled open the wardrobe and Shannon's limp body fell to her, bloody, bruised and battered almost beyond recognition. She gasped, but managed to catch Shannon, lowering her to the floor gently. Shannon's eyes fluttered.

"You made it," she whispered.

"Of course I did Shan. We'll get you out of here and get you help, okay?" Shannon tried to nod, but her body wasn't co-operating.

"I.. no... no Lawson," she finally managed.

"You don't want Lawson to see you like this?" Supplied Stella. Shannon managed a slight nod.

"I'll do my best Shannon," said Stella softly. She pulled her lapel mike closer.

"Lawson, can you trade places with Josh? I need him up here to check some evidence," said Stella. She hated lying, but her best friend was lying on the floor injured, and Josh was the person that Stella needed to help her.

"Yeah, sure. I've checked the other two rooms and the bathroom; she's not up here. You right to swap Josh?" Asked Lawson.

"No worries. Where are you Stel?" Asked Josh.

"Master bedroom," replied Stella. She heard footsteps going down the stairs, and then a different set of footfalls coming up. Josh pushed open the door.

"Hey Stel, how ca..." He stopped short.

"Please, call Kerry or Leon, get them to get an ambulance here. I can't say anything over comms; she doesn't want Lawson to see her like this," said Stella desperately.

"I'll stay with her if you call them. You know more, and you can head Lawson off better than I can. Better yet, ask Kerry to come down, and she can deal with him," replied Josh, settling on the floor. Shannon rolled slightly and gripped Josh tightly, wincing as her broken fingers fought the movement.

"Please. Don't leave me. Stay here," she whispered. Josh nodded.

"We're staying Shan. Don't worry. Stella, get ready for Lawson. I'm going to have to use comms for this; we need help for her, and we need it fast," said Josh steadily. Stella pushed herself to her feet, and moved to the door.

"I'm ready,"she announced.

"Kerry, Leon, we've found Shannon, and she doesn't look good. I need an ambulance here as fast as you can get one, and I need evidence crews to go over this place with a fine tooth comb," said Josh.

"Oh thank god. Leon's organising the ambulance now," said Kerry breathlessly. Stella braced herself as she heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Christian, I need you to help hold Lawson back as best you can; Shannon doesn't want him to see her like this," said Josh quickly. Lawson stood in front of Stella, breathing heavily.

"Move," he ordered. Stella shook her head.

"I can't," she replied simply.

"That's my girlfriend in there, and I want to make sure she's okay!" Exclaimed Lawson.

"Your _girlfriend_? You bloody left to go to Perth. You decided that she would hate you after what happened to Charlie, and you left! You can't make that claim anymore," responded Stella.

"Fine then. She's a team member, and I need to see her!" Roared Josh.

"Believe me, I've seen her, and I wish I could unsee it. She doesn't want you to see her like this Lawson, because she looks broken and beaten. She wants to keep a grip on whatever dignity she has left, and I'm damn well going to try and help however I can! Now, if you try to get past me again, I _will_ break your nose!" Shouted Stella. A pair of paramedics joined the odd gathering outside the bedroom. Stella allowed them past, and Lawson tried to follow. Stella's fist connected neatly with Lawson's nose, and even Christian winced as the blood started to flow down Lawson's face.

"You broke my nose!" Exclaimed Lawson.

"I told you I would. Christian, can you take him downstairs, get that checked please?" Christian nodded, and practically pushed Lawson down the stairs in front of him. Stella shook her head and stood aside as the paramedics rushed Shannon out and down the stairs. Josh came out, blood staining his uniform and hands.

"She's a mess Stella. He raped her again," said Josh softly.

"She'll survive it though. We just need to look out for her as best we can," replied Stella.

"They're taking her to Melbourne Hospital. We need to let Kerry know," said Josh. Stella laid a comforting hand on Josh's arm.

"She'll be okay Josh. Right now though, we need to work out why this sicko had her."

* * *

_And that's the end of this episode! For those who haven't been readers of my Rescue Special Ops or Sea Patrol works, I generally structure each episode as six chapters, but they all flow on anyway (they're all connected)._

_So this is my first time writing RUSH, and I'm liking the challenge so far; it's quite enjoyable! I hope you're all reading and reviewing, because I love reviews :) Thanks go to those who have already reviewed extensively - I know canon is hard for you all to enjoy (because Michael isn't there) and next episode is going to be hard on everyone, but please stick it out - I need you to, otherwise I won't keep writing!_

_So thanks for this so far - there will be more updates, but right now, I'm going to leave you on the cliffhanger:_

_Will Shannon make it?_

_Stay tuned for episode two - Plus One._

_Love you all,_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_


	7. 5-2: Plus One Chapter 1

**Season Five Episode 02 - Plus One**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the RUSH series. However, this creation of a fifth season after the aired finale on TEN does belong to me. I own any original characters._

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

_The first puzzle piece was complete..._

_He held her down against the bed, ripping her clothes..._

_Ripping away her humanity..._

_She begged him to stop as she once had before, but it never got through..._

_He'd been the first..._

_Shannon wondered if she somehow deserved this; it was the fourth time in her life she'd been raped..._

_Maybe she just asked for it..._

_He put a hand on her windpipe and leant heavily on her chest, forcing the little oxygen she had to leave. She gasped, trying to draw in a breath._

_"Why did you leave me? I told you I loved you, swore that I'd changed! And you still left me! When I found out about this job, when I was asked to do it, I knew I had to do it, because I could see you again... And I needed to see you again..." Said Andrew, almost remorseful. Shannon could feel her world slipping away from her, and she coughed, struggling to take a breath..._

"That's it Shannon, come on, breathe for us..."

_She hurt..._

_She thought she'd never be loved again after Andrew..._

_Then there was Josh..._

_Lawson..._

_After Lawson left, she couldn't take another heartbreaking moment, and started to throw herself into work..._

_To hide the pain in her heart..._

"Dammit Shannon, don't leave us now..."

_She could have sworn she was hearing Lawson's voice..._

_Panic and fear took over as the memory faded..._

Shannon coughed and spluttered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her chest was heaving, not sure where she was or what was going on. She forced her eyes open, and found a paramedic poised above her, ready to jolt her again with the defibrillator. Lawson was holding the oxygen bag over face, and panic won the fight. Shannon pushed away the mask and threw up, unfortunately over Lawson. She cried harder, hiccuping as she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay," whispered Lawson, trying to be comforting. He took her hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze. She hissed in pain and pulled away, cradling her bruising hand to her chest. He shook his head as he remembered those fingers were broken, and he realised he'd caused her more pain.

"Shannon, my name is Angela. The driver's name is Jemma; we're part of the assault response unit. We're taking you to the hospital to get you checked over, okay? Lawson's coming with you to make sure you're," said Angela gently. Shannon nodded, and tried to push herself up. Angela laid a hand on Shannon's chest, and Shannon gasped in pain.

"Just lie down for the moment and rest. We're going to take care of you, okay?" Shannon nodded and closed her eyes again, the tears still falling. She didn't trust herself to speak, and she glanced through tearfilled eyes towards Lawson. Her other hand snaked towards his hand and took it. He tried to make her let go, thinking it would cause her pain, and she gripped tighter.

"Just let her," said Angela gently, immobilising the fingers on Shannon's right hand.

"Why did you tell her who was here?" Asked Lawson.

"You should know better than anyone; victimology states she needs some control. She's had a lot happen to her, and if she knows exactly whom is in the vehicle, then she's more likely to relax," replied Angela quietly.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Asked Lawson. Neither Angela nor Jemma answered, and he looked at both paramedics.

"Won't she?"

* * *

Stella and Josh drove back to Base together, Christian opting to take the other patrol.

"What on earth possesses someone to do that to another human being?" Asked Stella. She'd seen an image of Shannon she'd never really wanted to see, and instead, the remaining TR team escaped as soon as they were able.

"I don't know, but there has got to be something wrong with him. She told me she'd been raped again; how many times has she been raped?" Asked Josh angrily.

"Four," replied Leon, joining in on their conversation.

"How do you know?" Asked Stella.

"Her records aren't sealed Stel, and we all knew about Frank. We just though he was the only one. Including this, she was raped twice by Andrew Dixon, and once by his mate Henry Thomas. I don't know how someone survives that," commented Leon.

"You survive it because you're strong, and Shannon is the strongest person I know," retorted Stella.

"And she went completely off the rails with Riot; you think she's strong? I think the pain and hurt are driving her mad," replied Leon.

"Doesn't mean we can give up on her like we did Michael. She is one of us Leon, and we need to look out for her. We all do," said Stella decisively.

"That includes the new guy," said Leon offhandedly.

"There's a new guy?" Asked Josh.

"Yep. Sergeant Daniel De Luca, passed all entrance exams to the unit, and the Police Commissioner decided that he would be best for the team. We're short, and with everything that was happening with Anna and Shannon, Kerry just said yes. He'll be a probationary member, and..."

"You've said too much Leon. Stick to the job you're supposed to do and stop being a gossip," said Kerry, interrupting the conversation.

"Hi Kerry. We're on our way back to you now," said Josh.

"Well big boy, you might want to turn around, because Minka just called to say Tash is in labour," replied Kerry.

"What?" Asked Josh, his tone disbelieving.

"Tash is having the baby now Josh; get to the hospital!" Josh just coasted to the side of the road, stopped the car and climbed out. Stella hopped out as well.

"You okay Josh?" She asked, concerned. He responded by leaning over and throwing up.

"Is he okay Stel?" Asked Kerry.

"He'll be fine. I'll drive him over now, and I'll pick up Lawson as well before I come back. Hopefully his nose isn't broken," commented Stella.

"You broke Lawson's nose? Well done," praised Leon. Kerry slapped him over the back of the head.

"Don't praise her! Stell, just get Josh to the hospital; Minka sounded worried." Josh's face paled visibly, and he crossed in front of the patrol to climb into the passenger seat.

"We're heading there now Kerry. Keep us updated."

"You keep us updated too Stel." Stella hit the accelerator and sped towards the hospital.

"She's not due for another two weeks," worried Josh.

"Baby's come early sometimes Josh, and she'll be at the best place possible. Minka will stay with her until we get there. She's a good kid Josh, and Tash is strong. She'll be fine," replied Stella, concentrating on maneuvering through the late night traffic.

"What if things go wrong? I can't lose her Stel; we've been through too much for me to lose her now," said Josh.

"Brendan Joshua, if you think like that now, Tash is going to murder you in the delivery room with her bare hands. Be optimistic right now and encourage her as she delivers that beautiful baby of yours," said Kerry, interrupting over the comms.

"Has anyone called in anything yet Kerry?" Asked Stella, desperate for any information.

"Nothing Stel. Get there and get there fast, yell at Lawson for not telling me what's going on, and notify me of Shannon's condition."


	8. 5-2: Plus One Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

Kerry left Leon at the base, and drove like a madwoman to the hospital. She needed to know that Shannon was okay, needed to know that one of the best officers she'd ever seen was okay. She cursed herself under her breath for allowing something like this to happen.

"Dammit Shannon, why do you always seem to get yourself into trouble?" Kerry asked herself. She parked at the hospital and stormed through the ER doors. Lawson was sitting in the waiting room holding an icepack to his nose, looking very sorry for himself.

"It broken?" Asked Kerry. Lawson shook his head, wincing at the movement.

"Just bruised," replied Lawson.

"Have you heard anything about Shannon?" Asked Kerry, glancing around.

"They took her to X-ray, and that's all I know. She's only got female doctors, and they're not allowing any males in her room. Every time a male nurse or male doctor has gone into her room, she's started hyperventilating. I can't find out anymore information Kerry, they won't let me in," said Lawson, concerned. A doctor came out of the trauma room that Shannon had been taken to. The female doctor crossed over to Kerry and Lawson, a file held tightly in her hand.

"I've got an update for you on Shannon. If you come with me, I'd like to give you the update privately," she said softly. Lawson and Kerry stood up and followed the doctor into a small office area.

"I'm Kerry and this is Lawson," said Kerry, introducing herself and Lawson.

"I'm Doctor Hannah Raynor, and I'm from the trauma department. Shannon's doing well, all things considering. She'll be kept here overnight, but she should be released tomorrow, all things going well. I can't allow Lawson to see her tonight unfortunately, but I can allow you in Kerry. Shannon's got severe bruising over a lot of her body, several lacerations on her face, two broken fingers on her left hand, and several broken ribs. We are monitoring her lungs and heart at the moment given her cardiac episode in the ambulance, but she looks good. The lacerations will heal, and the bruising will fade, and the broken bones will set. We are concerned about her mental state though, and we would prefer it when she was discharged if someone would be able to stay with her. For now, we wait and see how she goes," said Hannah, consulting her notes. Kerry glanced at Lawson.

"Will she ever recover from this?" Asked Lawson quietly.

"I believe so. She's a strong woman Lawson; most women we see in Shannon's condition are dead on arrival. She's already made it further than all of them, so we're optimistic here in trauma," replied Hannah.

"Can I see her?" Asked Kerry.

"You can. Can you tell me who Stella is?" Asked Hannah.

"She's a fellow officer from our unit. Why?" Responded Kerry.

"Because Shannon's been asking for her, and I thought maybe we could get her down here," replied Hannah.

"I'll give her a call after I've seen Shannon for myself," said Kerry. Hannah stopped at the doorway to Shannon's room.

"Please, brace yourself," warned Hannah. Kerry nodded, and Hannah leant on the door. Kerry followed her in, and as she caught sight of Shannon, she brought a hand to her mouth to stop herself gasping out loud. Shannon's face was a rainbow of blue, green and yellow hues, and her right eye was swollen to the point of not being able to open. Her fingers were splinted together, and an oxygen mask was affixed to her face. Large patches of gauze covered her forehead and up her arms, covering lacerations that were stitched closed. She was breathing uneasily, concerned at the new arrivals in the room. Two female nurses were in the room with Shannon, noting down observations, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. Hannah crossed over to the bed.

"Shannon, Kerry is here to see you, to check up on you, and after she's sure you're okay, she's going to get Stella for you, okay?" Shannon nodded painfully, and Kerry joined Hannah next to the bed.

"He's locked up Shannon. Locked up for good for what he did, and you're safe now. You're safe, okay?" Shannon nodded, tears still falling gently.

"I want Stella," she whispered.

"Okay. I'm going to call her and get her down here, alright?" Shannon nodded, and Kerry stepped outside the room. She pulled out her phone and dialled Stella. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey, you've got Stella," she answered.

"Stel, it's Kerry. Are you able to get down to emergency?" Asked Kerry.

"Yeah, I guess. Josh has disappeared off to find Tash and Minka, and I'm kind of sitting here in the waiting room by myself feeling awkward. Have you heard from Shannon?" Asked Stella, moving towards the elevator.

"I have, and that's why I'm ringing you. She's asked for specifically. They're not allowing any males in the room; every time they do she starts hyperventilating and has a panic attack. She's not in a good way Stel. I don't know if she'll bounce back from this," said Kerry quietly.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Kerry." Stella hung up and wished for the elevator to go faster. She jiggled on the spot and jammed the button again. As it opened on the ground floor, Stella was through the doors before they had finished opening, and made her way to the ER. She found Lawson first.

"Nose broken?" She asked. Lawson shook his head.

"Damn. I owe Josh fifty bucks. You seen Kerry?" Lawson pointed over to the room Kerry was standing outside of, and Stella walked over.

"I'll let Dr Raynor fill you in," said Kerry. She knocked on the door, and Hannah appeared.

"You've got to be Stella," said Hannah.

"The one and only. You're going to fill me in?" Said Stella questioningly.

"I will later. For now, know that she's in a lot of pain, she's scared and frightened, and she's continually asked for you since she arrived. We're going to be pretty happy if she relaxes a little while you're here, and if you can keep her calm. We're monitoring her pain and stress levels for now, and when she falls asleep, I'll fill you in." Stella nodded, and followed Hannah inside the small patient room. She noted the two nurses in the room, and then Shannon.

"Oh Shannon," whispered Stella. She sat next to her bed and took Shannon's right hand in hers.

"Stel. Please, don't leave me again," said Shannon softly.

"I won't. I'll still be here. Get some sleep okay?" Shannon nodded.

"Tell Lawson I'm sorry," whispered Shannon sleepily.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

"Why weren't you here sooner?" Demanded Minka.

"Because I was busy dealing with work Min. Why didn't you ring me? I had my phone on me," said Josh.

"Why are you two fighting in the same room as me?" Asked Tash, annoyed.

"I'm sorry," the pair chorused. Minka was on one side of her mother, Josh on the other side. Tash had been labouring for near on four hours, and she was starting to tire.

"Oh God, here comes another one," said Tash, bracing herself. Minka and Josh held her hands as the contraction rippled through her, and she groaned. A doctor joined them.

"I'm Doctor Hanson, the OB on today. So Tash, how are things going?" She asked cheerfully.

"Slowly," complained Tash, flopping back against the pillows as the contraction waned.

"Well, you're fully dilated now, so it won't be long until you start the second stage. You're going to meet your baby soon," said the doctor excitedly. Tash closed her eyes and suddenly relaxed, her head falling unnaturally to the side.

"Mum? Mum, wake up," begged Minka, shaking her mother. Alarms started beeping, and the doctor looked up

"Heart rate is decreasing, blood pressure is dropping, baby is in distress," murmured the doctor. She hit the blue call button above Tash's bed, and what seemed like a small army of nurses arrived in the room. Dr Hanson barked orders like an army drill sergeant.

"Prep her for the operating theatre and get her up there stat. She's bleeding internally, and it may be a ruptured placenta, and the baby is showing obvious signs of distress. We need to get her baby out now!" Everyone moved in a blur, leaving Minka and Josh standing in the room. A nurse ran back to them.

"Someone will keep you informed. I'm sorry," she apologised before running back to follow Tash. Minka pressed herself against Josh, and he wrapped her arms around her.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Asked Minka.

"I don't know Min. I hope so."


	9. 5-2: Plus One Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Stella woke up at around five a.m., and glanced around the room to try and figure out why she'd woken up. As another frightened whimper rent the air, she realised that Shannon was having a vivid and disturbing nightmare. Her vitals spiked on the monitor as her heart rate increased, and she thrashed around the bed, becoming entangled in her sheets.

"Shan. Shan, its Stel. Come on, wake up," whispered Stella. A nurse came into the room.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"She's having a nightmare, and I can't wake her up," replied Stella.

"Drew. Drew, please, no more," begged Shannon.

"Shannon, Drew's not here. It's Stella," said Stella, shaking Shannon a little more. Shannon let out a bloodcurdling scream, one that made Lawson jerk awake in the waiting room and come tearing in.

"Shannon, it's Lawson. You've got to wake up babe," said Lawson, taking the opposite side to Stella. Shannon sat bolt upright in the bed and pushed against her invisible assailant. Unfortunately for Stella, she copped the worst, and went flying against a cart of medical supplies. Shannon clutched Lawson as she finally woke up, crying into his shoulder.

"Hey, you're okay," whispered Lawson comfortingly. He rubbed her back gently and sat on the bed next to her. The nurse that had come in to help Shannon moved to Stella on the floor. Stel winced as she realised she'd split the front of her head open.

"It'll heal easily. If you come with me to one of the other trauma rooms, we'll get a doctor to check you over." Stella nodded painfully, and the nurse helped her to her feet. Dr Raynor came back into the room as Stella left.

"What happened here?" She asked, noting the scattered medical supplies and the near hysterical Shannon. The first nurse returned minus Stella.

"Think it was a nightmare. We couldn't wake her, and she knocked her friend into the supplies cart. Lawson here managed to wake her up, and she's been inconsolable ever since," reported the nurse. Hannah took Shannon's chart and noted the event on her chart.

"Shannon, you've had a nightmare. It's not real, and I know it's scary. Would you like Lawson to stay with you?" Asked Hannah gently.

"I don't know anymore," said Shannon, putting a hand on her ribs as they twinged.

"You need a cop with you at all times until you give a statement on what happened. I can be the cop to stay," suggested Lawson. Shannon nodded, glad that someone else was making the decision for her.

"We'll get a cot set up in here for you Lawson, so you can get some sleep as well," said Hannah. She left the room, giving orders to the nurses as they left.

"You left," said Shannon softly.

"I left because I thought everyone would be upset. I was the one that made Charlie go and disarm the bomb instead of me, and I left. I was told by a superior officer that I would not be wanted on the team, that I could no longer stay in Melbourne, so I took a position in Perth. Took my mother's maiden name as my surname, and then hid. I didn't want to stay in contact with anyone, and I was shocked to hear Leon's voice on the other end of the line," said Lawson softly. He leant back against the pillows, and Shannon leant against his chest.

"You asked me to marry you, and then you changed your mind. I nearly died three times while you were away. Four if you count the one where Jeremy stepped in just before I got myself into serious trouble," said Shannon quietly.

"What did you do?" Asked Lawson.

"I moved into Riot Squad. I've had a serious concussion that landed me in hospital for four days, I was hit by a car and was stuck in hospital for nearly two weeks before they decided I wans't going to die, and then there was the kid that broke three of my ribs and punctured a lung, They really thought I wasn't going to make it through that one; they had a hard time keeping my lungs inflated that time around."

"But you're okay now," replied Lawson, confused.

"I was never okay Lawson. Don't you see? I've never been okay, and I've needed you, needed you to tell me it's okay, that I'll be okay. And you weren't here," said Shannon softly.

"I'm sorry for that Shannon, I really am," said Lawson remorsefully.

"Get out," she whispered.

"I really think I should stay Shannon," replied Lawson.

"And I think you shouldn't! I've been fine without you so far Lawson, I'll be fine without you now! Get out! Get out of here!" Lawson removed his arm from around Shannon's shoulders just as Stella came back, complete with stitches on her forehead.

"I thought you loved me Lawson, and then you left! You left!" Lawson got up quickly, and as Shannon fell back against the pillows, she put a hand against her still painful ribs.

"I'm sorry I left you Shannon, and I'm sorry I never apologised, but it was never a reflection on you. I love you, I still love you more than ever, and I know that you're not in a good place right now, but I'll still be waiting for you," replied Lawson forcefully. As Shannon gasped for breath, she pointed an angry finger at Lawson.

"You never really loved me, or you wouldn't have left," she said.

"And you're being irrational! Just calm down Shannon!" Exclaimed Lawson. Shannon tried to take a breath.

"Can't breathe," she started.

"You're only hyperventilating because I'm in the room. Just take a moment," replied Lawson. Shannon's alarms started going off, and Hannah Raynor entered the room.

"She's having a panic attack; it'll pass," stated Lawson.

"If you'd bothered to pay attention for _two _seconds rather than yelling at her in her fragile state, you'd realise that she's not hyperventilating, she's actually punctured a lung. Now get out!" Growled Hannah. Lawson looked like he was about to argue, and Stella pushed him out the door.

"No arguments with her. She's going to save Shannon's life again," said Stella firmly.

"I thought shewas faking it! How much of a dick am I?" Asked Lawson.

"You're the one that left; you tell me."

* * *

Josh and Minka sat in the delivery waiting room, Minka asleep on Josh's shoulder. A million thoughts kept rushing through Josh's head; losing Tash, losing the baby, losing both of them. He was frightened, but experience told him to keep a calm face while he was with Minka. She was just as scared as he was, and she was still young. He knew she was scared; she'd stopped arguing with him the minute that Tash had been taken away. As Dr Hanson approached them, Josh shook Minka awake.

"Min, wake up," he whispered. She opened her eyes as Dr Hanson joined them. She dragged a chair so she could sit in front of them.

"Brendan, Minka, I've got an update for you on Tash and the baby," started Hanson.

"She's okay, isn't she?" Asked Minka.

"We delivered the baby but we were unable to resuscitate him. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck, and he wasn't breathing. We couldn't start his heart again. I'm so sorry Brendan, Minka." Minka buried her face into Josh's shoulder and cried for the little brother she would never have.

"What about Tash?" Asked Josh.

"She's still in surgery at the moment, but we'll give you an update as soon as possible. I'm sorry Brendan." Dr Hanson left to return to surgery, and Josh held Minka close.

"I'm sorry Min, I'm so sorry," he apologised.

"I want Mum," she whispered.

"She'll be alright Min, she will." Josh's phone rang, and he extracted it from his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice husky.

"Josh, it's Kerry. Just wanted to check how things are going with Tash and baby," said Kerry. Josh cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah. Not good Kerry," replied Josh. He felt tears rolling down his face as he choked up.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kerry concerned.

"No," replied Josh, barely audible.

"I'm coming down there now, okay? Just sit tight with Min and I'll be there shortly." Josh hung up and clutched Minka close, wishing that things were different. He felt his shirt getting wet as Minka cried harder. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. It felt like only seconds to him before Kerry appeared in front of him.

"What happened Josh?" She asked.

"The... the baby died, Kerry. The baby died. They couldn't get his heart started again, the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck. Now they're trying to save Tash," whispered Josh.

"Oh, Josh. I am so sorry," said Kerry softly.

"I don't know what to do now. I don't know what I'm going to do Kerry," said Josh.

"Don't worry about that. I'll stay here with you and Minka until you know what's going on." Kerry took the seat on the other side of Minka and took the frightened girls hand.

"I'll stay with you."


	10. 5-2: Plus One Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I understand some of you don't like Shannon, or the Shannon/Lawson relationship. This episode IS very Shannon based, but her involvement in later episodes will wane a little, and emphasis will be made on the other characters. For now, please, put up with it and hang on!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

Shannon breathed a little easier once her lung was re-inflated, and Dr Raynor secured an oxygen mask over her face.

"Just take it easy Shannon. You'll be alright," said Hannah comfortingly. Shannon nodded.

"We're going to move you to a different ward today too, get you out of the trauma ward. It means you can have a few more visitors," suggested Hannah. Shannon nodded again, and two nurses came in and wheeled her bed out. Shannon was afraid; the trauma room had been safe, and she didn't know where she was going now. Her heart rate increased as her fear level rose.

"Shannon, we're taking you to a private room in the general ward. We've arranged an extra bed for someone to stay with you. Don't panic, we're with you the whole way," encouraged a nurse. Shannon sat up in bed, needing to be able to see where she was going. Stella noticed they were moving from her seat in the waiting room, and she jumped up.

"Can you head in and check on Christian and Leon? Neither of them really know what's going on, and if I have to come back later and explain, I may just have to smash their heads together." Lawson nodded; it was Stella's way of letting him know he was still needed even if Shannon didn't want him.

"I'll go fill them in. Call me if you need me," said Lawson. Stella gave him a quick hug, and headed over to Shannon and her two nurses.

"Shan! You're going to leave without me?" Joked Stella.

"I don't know where we're going. I want to stay here," she whispered. Stella hopped up on the bed beside Shannon.

"I'll go with you. Are you two okay with that?" Stella asked the nurses.

"Sure. We'll be right," replied the nurse at the front.

"You're breathing better. That's good," commented Stella. Shannon didn't hear her, instead glancing around.

"Where's Lawson?" She asked softly.

"He's gone back to base to keep Leon and Christian updated," said Stella.

"Oh. Is he coming back?" Asked Shannon.

"He might later. I've got to go home eventually. If you're still stuck here tomorrow night, we're going to work out a roster so you're not alone," said Stella.

"I don't want to be here that long," said Shannon. They were in a new corridor now, a different part of the hospital, and people were staring at the two women on the bed. Stella ignored them, but Shannon felt exposed.

"We're almost there Shannon," said the nurses behind her, noticing the change in Shannon's vitals. She nodded and tried to keep it together for the last few metres. They turned into a small, private room, and Stella climbed off the bed as they set Shannon up, hooking her back up to the oxygen supply. Shannon breathed out, relief filling her. Stella took a seat on the cot, and crossed her legs.

"Have you gone home and slept yet?" Asked Shannon.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. You didn't look good last night when we picked you up," said Stella.

"How did you find me?" Asked Shannon.

"You left a note on your desk with the address on it. We were picking up Anna Vargas at the time, and we knew you'd gone missing. Leon gave us the address, and we headed over from there. I found you in the master bedroom, and I only worked it out after I called your phone. To be honest, it was a little frightening," admitted Stella.

"I'm sorry. Once I knew it was him, I thought I could deal with it, but I was wrong," said Shannon quietly.

"Did you mean what you said to Lawson?" Asked Stella, lying on her side on the bed.

"Yes. I can survive without him Stella. He left me, and I've been fine so far. I'll be fine without him," said Shannon vehemently.

"Are you sure about that Shan? He's been here all night too. I nearly broke his nose for you to protect you," replied Stella. Shannon turned her head to look at Stella, and spoke firmly.

"I'm sure Stel. It's over between me and Lawson."

* * *

Sergeant Daniel De Luca stepped out of the car and slammed the door. This was to be his new life, his new job. For two years he'd wanted a job in TR, and Charlie had taken the opening when he was working for Task Force Cicero. He'd resented Charlie for taking the job; not after he'd died though. No-one should have to go the way Charlie did. He glanced around, and then headed inside the building. Lawson saw him first.

"Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?" Demanded Lawson. Daniel stuck out his hand.

"Sergeant Daniel De Luca. I've been assigned to TR. Do you know where Inspector Kerry Vincent is?" Asked Daniel.

"She's busy at the moment; should be available in a little while. You can't start work until you've met her; you can wait in the locker room." Lawson turned heel and left, and Daniel shook his head.

"Some people need a good slap in the face; I see someone's already done that for him."

* * *

Josh had fallen asleep, his head resting on Minka's. Kerry watched the both of them as they slept, looking untroubled. Losing a baby could change a family, and her only hope was that Tash, Minka and Josh could survive it. Her phone rang, and she silenced it quickly before answering it.

"Kerry Vincent," she said quietly.

"Kerry, it's Leon. How's everything going at the hospital?" Asked Leon.

"Tash's baby died," she replied softly.

"Shit. How's Josh doing?" Asked Leon.

"He's asleep at the moment; we're waiting for news on Tash. I haven't heard from Stel or Shannon yet," said Kerry.

"They're fine; Lawson is back here with Christian and I. They're going to do a roaming patrol, get their mind off things," said Leon. Kerry glanced up and saw Dr Hanson looking for them.

"Look, Leon, I'm a little busy here. I'll call you back in a while," said Kerry. She hung up on Leon as Dr Hanson approached them.

"Brendan. Minka," said Kerry gently. She shook both of them awake, and Josh shot up like a rocket, tipping Minka to the floor. Kerry helped her up.

"How's Tash?" Asked Josh. Dr Hanson looked to the floor, and then back up to Josh with wounded eyes.

"No. No," he whispered. He knew what she was going to say, and he didn't want to hear it.

"Tash didn't make it. She lost too much blood, we couldn't stop the bleed. I'm so sorry Brendan," said Dr Hanson softly.

"No. My mother can't be dead! She can't be! Bring her back, please," begged Minka. She started sobbing, and Kerry held her tightly. Josh fell to his knees as the terrible realisation hit him.

_He'd lost Tash..._

_He'd lost Tash forever..._


	11. 5-2: Plus One Chapter 5

_Authors Note - I am getting less reviews from you all, and it's making me a little sad. If you can, I'd love it if you left a review, or at least PM'd me to let me know what you think! The other applies too - if you don't like it because it's not you're style, then don't review it (actually, why did you even read it then?)_**  
**

_But as always, thanks go to those who do review religiously. I may just apologise for this chapter, because it feels slow, but I need everything that happened in this chapter, because it will be referenced later in the season. Stay tuned for chapter six, to be posted in the next two days (Saturday or Sunday), and then we'll really get the ball rolling, because we all want to know..._

_Who's trying to kill Anna Vargas?_

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

Josh ran, ran like his life depended on it.

_He'd lost her, lost the woman he loved, and the baby he never had the chance to meet..._

_He'd loved her right from the start, and now..._

_Now she was gone..._

Kerry watched as Josh deserted Minka, and then continued to comfort the poor girl. Dr Hanson left, walking away from the broken hearts she'd just created. Minka eventually settled, her face tearstained, eyes red and near bloodshot. She'd lost so much in the past twelve hours, and now Josh had left her.

"Min, I need to head to base and check in. Is there someone you can stay with?" Asked Kerry. Minka shook her head, wiping her face on her sleeve.

"No-one. I don't even know anyone else in our family," she admitted. Kerry made a split second decision.

"You can come back with me; I'll set Leon onto finding someone else in your family to stay with you. In the meantime, we'll look after you," said Kerry.

"What about Josh? Can't he look after me?" Asked Minka.

"Look, I'd like to say yes Min, but I just don't know how he's going to cope with this right now. You'll be okay though," promised Kerry. She led the frightened teen through the hospital until she found Stella and Shannon.

"Stella, Shannon. How are you doing?" Asked Kerry.

"I'm feeling better. Still sore, but I think I can be back out with the team next week," said Shannon.

"Well, I don't think so. You're going to take the time needed to heal, and no shortcuts. I need a doctor's certificate and a psychologist's permission to have you back on team. Got it?" Said Kerry sternly. Shannon nodded.

"Yeah, I got it Kerry," she grumbled. Stella looked from Kerry to Minka.

"So, how's Tash doing?" Asked Stella. Minka's eyes welled up again, and she clutched Kerry close. Kerry put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Oh God, what's going on?" Asked Shannon.

"Tash went into labour yesterday, and Josh and I came here to meet her," supplied Stella. Minka sobbed into Kerry's jacket.

"Josh is having a few weeks off work," said Kerry softly.

"What happened?" Asked Stella.

"Tash and the baby died. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, and it was deprived of oxygen for too long, and they couldn't revive him. Tash bled out, and they're still not sure why. Josh has left; I don't even know where he went, but I don't think he'll be back up for work for a little while." Stella clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh God, Josh. Minka, I'm so sorry," apologised Stella.

"Why would you care?" Asked Minka sullenly.

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone, and I know it hurts. Let me know if you need anything," offered Stella.

"We're going to head over to base; I'm going to send Lawson out to find Josh, and Leon tells me our new recruit showed up early. If you're okay here Shannon, I could use Stella back at base," said Kerry. Shannon waved a hand at her.

"I'll be right. Just... find Josh and make sure he's okay," said Shannon.

"We will," said Kerry softly. Stella hopped down off the bed and yawned.

"Have you had any sleep?" Asked Kerry as they walked out to her car.

"Not a lot. I'll be right. A can of coke will fix it. Are you going to drive?" Asked Stella. Kerry nodded, and the strange trio got into her car and drove back to base quietly, the silence punctuated by Minka's occasional sniffles. As they pulled up to the base, Lawson exploded out of the doors, and Kerry had a feeling he was waiting for her.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" He demanded.

"Right now, I'm thinking about Minka and Josh. I will deal with the new recruit in a little while. Minka, can you go with Stella?" Minka followed Stella into the main office area, and Kerry watched as they left.

"What's going on?" Asked Lawson, confused.

"Tash and the baby died, and Josh has disappeared." Lawson felt his jaw drop, and couldn't help it.

"Wait... what happened?" Asked Lawson.

"Tash went into distress, and so did the baby. They tried to deliver the baby, and he had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. They couldn't revive him. Then Tash started to bleed out, and they tried Lawson. They tried so hard to save her, but they couldn't. Josh lost Tash and a baby he's never going to meet, and Minka lost her mother and a brother. She's a mess, and if Min is a mess, I hate to think what Josh is feeling like right now," said Kerry.

"Any idea as to where he is?" Asked Lawson. Kerry shook her head.

"None. It's going to be up to you to find him before he does something stupid," said Kerry. Lawson nodded and headed over to TR1.

"I'll be out for a while. I'm still on comms if you need me," he called. Kerry nodded and walked through to the office. Minka and Stella were on one of the recently acquired couches, and had fallen asleep, Min's head resting on Stella's lap. She stepped around the quietly, and headed into the Communications Centre.

"Why's she here?" Asked Leon. Kerry rubbed her temples; she could feel a serious headache coming on.

"Tash and the baby died, and Josh did a runner, so Minka's here. I need you to find any of Minka's relatives; anyone who can come and be with her. I just don't know how much help Josh will be at the moment," said Kerry. Leon glanced up, wanting to know more, but upon seeing Kerry's face, he decided against it.

"I'll look into that now," said Leon quietly.

"Thanks Leon. Where's Christian?" Asked Kerry.

"Locker room, with the new guy," replied Leon. Kerry walked on through to the locker room, and found Christian and Daniel playing cards. Upon sighting Kerry, Daniel jumped up and extended his hand towards Kerry.

"Inspector Vincent. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said amicably.

"Sergeant De Luca. It's nice to finally meet you; I wish you could meet my team under better circumstances. We've only been re-instated for twenty-four hours, and we've already had a hell of run of bad luck," said Kerry.

"Here's hoping I can turn it around," said Daniel.

"Perhaps. I see you've met Christian," said Kerry, gesturing towards Christian.

"Nice guy. I'm pretty sure I met Lawson earlier today, and he seemed pretty pissed. What's his problem?" Asked Daniel.

"Bit of a long story; you'll probably hear it eventually. Ah, Shannon Henry, Stella Dagostino and Brendan Joshua make up the rest of TR. You'll get to know everyone eventually. You can take the second locker to the left over there, and Christian can give you the grand tour," suggested Kerry.

"Sure thing," replied Christian.

"Oh, and make sure you check in with Leon later as well; he's our Intelligence Officer, and a damn good one at that... Can't believe I tried to fire him," said Kerry softly. As Christian and Daniel headed out and into the offices to meet Leon and to take the grand tour, Kerry took a chance to sit. It had been such a long night, and she was surviving on very little sleep. She had to stay strong for Minka though; until they found Josh. She rested against the wall for a minute, and closed her eyes. Life had been so much easier back in the early days.

_When had it gotten so hard?_

She jerked awake as Lawson checked in; she hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep.

"Kerry, it's Lawson. I think I've found Josh, and he's not in a good way," he started.

"What do you mean, 'not in a good way'?" Asked Kerry.

"As in, he's pretty bloody drunk, and he just threw a barstool at some poor girl. I'm going to get him out and bring him back to base, see if we can get him thinking straight." Kerry sighed.

"Good luck with that Lawson. Let me know if you need help, and I'll send Christian and Daniel over to you." She pulled the earpiece free and tossed it onto the desk. Leon looked at her.

"You look exhausted Kerry," said Leon.

"That's because I am," she replied curtly.

"So what's with the new guy?" Asked Leon.

"We're short since Charlie died, and Sergeant De Luca was next in line for a place. He was originally Dom's replacement, but Christian won out in that respect. Daniel's been waiting patiently for an opening in TR, and he's got exceptional interrogation and negotiation skills. He's going to be a valuable asset," said Kerry. Lawson's voice interrupted the conversation between Leon and Kerry.

"Head's up; we're here, and he's beyond pissed. Please tell me Minka's not here." Kerry and Leon sprinted to the kitchenette area, and found Lawson struggling with Josh.

"Let go of me you prick!" Exclaimed Josh.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? You've got a teenage girl in there freaking out because she's lost her mother and her baby brother, and you leave her in the middle of a hospital because you're having your own flip-out? She's got no-one but you Josh, _no-one_, and your not helping the situation! I understand you've lost Tash, but you need to pull yourself together for that girl in there who is just as upset as you are, and is not only mourning the loss of her baby brother, but her _mother_. Now snap out of it!" Yelled Kerry. Josh looked up at her with unfocussed eyes.

"Damn bitchy when you don't drink. I'll sleep it off, and then I'll look after Min," he said blearily.

"Will you?" Asked Lawson doubtfully. Josh snapped back at him.

"Listen, I said I would, didn't I? Just leave it at that, alright?" He staggered out of the kitchenette area and into the showers. As Kerry heard the running water, she slumped into a seat.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it," she stated.

"Never is," said Lawson. A timid knock on the door made him glance up.

"Can I help you?" He asked the female. She had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, and she looked nervous.

"Constable Jessie Gallagher; the police commissioner sent me across. Said something about your team needing to expand if you're going to protect Anna?" She said. Kerry sighed; Harold Jefferson and Anna Vargas were starting to make her life hell again; she remembered why she wanted to leave now. She rubbed her head, trying to clear the headache, and sighed.

"God. Right. Come on in Jess, and I'll deal with Anna and Jefferson in a little while."


	12. 5-2: Plus One Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

"Harold, I don't need another officer; I have six very competent officers. Take her back, reassign her elsewhere. Just not here," hissed Kerry.

"I'm sorry Kerry, but I know you've got an officer who won't be medically fit for duty for a while, and Jessie is one of the best. I'm not taking her back; not until you can assure me that Shannon Henry will be fit for duty." Harold Jefferson hung up on Kerry, and she swore in return. Life had seemed so easy five months ago; now it just seemed to become incredibly complex. Lawson appeared in Kerry's office.

"What's the verdict with the new kids?" Asked Lawson.

"We've got to keep both at the moment. De Luca is staying for sure, Gallagher is here temporarily to take Shannon's position until she's declared fit for duty. You know, I remember a time when I got to choose the officers I wanted; Now Jefferson and Anna are doing it for me." She sighed in frustration.

"How's Josh doing?" Asked Kerry.

"He's going to have one hell of a hangover. That's not the worst of it though," said Lawson.

"What is it?" Asked Kerry.

"Leon found Tash's sister. Josh doesn't even know she exists," said Lawson. Kerry exhaled loudly.

"She's going to end up with custody of Minka. Josh has no legal rights over her, and Tash doesn't have a will. This is just the icing on the bloody cake," said Kerry.

"It's going to send him over the edge. Think he'll be alright?" Asked Lawson.

"I just don't know. I mean, when we lost Sandrelli, he pretty much fell off the grid. He's going to lose Minka, he's already lost Tash. I don't know what that will do to a man," said Kerry tiredly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Kerry. Right now, we've got to find out who's after Anna, and how they found Andrew Dixon," replied Lawson.

"We can deal with that in the morning. Listen, can you take Josh and Minka home, and I'll drop Stella back; we've all been up since yesterday morning, and it's nearly six in the evening. If we don't get some sleep soon, we're all going to end up sick," said Kerry.

"I'll agree. See you at eight tomorrow?" Asked Lawson. Kerry nodded tiredly.

"See you then," she agreed. She walked out to where Stella and Minka were sleeping, and Lawson followed.

"Stel. Min. Come on, I'll take you home." Lawson pulled Min up gently and led her out towards TR1. He helped her into the back seat, and buckled her in. Josh followed soon after, staggering slightly as the alcohol's anaesthetic effect took hold. Stella headed for Kerry's car.

"See you tomorrow," she called to Lawson. He nodded.

"I'll just lock up and I'll be back," said Kerry. Stel nodded as she tried to regain her senses; she was so exhausted. Kerry came back a few minutes later.

"Leon's been kicked out, Daniel's headed home, Jessie's been picked up, and Christian's ducked off somewhere," said Kerry, getting in.

"Who's Jessie?" Asked Stella, yawning.

"Jefferson sent her across. I'll explain more tomorrow. For now, I'll drop you home. Get some sleep, and I'll see you at eight."

* * *

Lawson drove carefully before pulling up outside Josh and Tash's place. He glanced across at Josh, and then back at Minka. Both were fast asleep, exhausted by the day's events. Josh stirred as he realised the car was stopped.

"Mate, you and Minka need some sleep. In a bed. Come on, let's get you inside," encouraged Lawson. Josh mumbled something, and then pulled his keys out. Lawson took them and as Josh and Minka got out of the patrol, he unlocked the front door.

"You guys right here tonight?" Asked Lawson. Josh shrugged his shoulders and headed to the main bedroom. Minka went to her room, slamming the door. Lawson thought about leaving, but decided perhaps the best option was to stick around, just in case. He pulled out his phone and dialled Kerry. She answered on the second ring.

"You get them home safe?" Asked Kerry.

"They're here. I just don't think they should be alone at the moment. I'll stick round and bring them both in tomorrow. That sound okay by you?" Replied Lawson.

"Fine by me. I've got to pick Shannon up tomorrow, and she can't be left alone, so she'll be in as well. Full house," replied Kerry. Lawson sighed.

"Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day."

* * *

Kerry woke up early, her phone vibrating it's way off her bedside table. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Please tell me you know it's six in the morning," she answered blearily.

"Inspector Vincent, I'm a nurse from Melbourne Hospital, Katrina. We have an Anna Vargas here asking for you," said Katrina nervously.

"Tell her I'm not coming in; I have other things to get done today," replied Kerry. She heard the phone being passed over, and sighed as Anna's voice carried down the line.

"I need you here Kerry," demanded Anna.

"And if you're in the hospital, I can keep track of you better. Do you want me to find out who's making the threats?" Replied Kerry curtly.

"Of course I do, but..."

"No buts Anna. Seriously. If you need a lift home, call one of the many other people who are in your network. Not me." Kerry hung up on Anna, and got dressed. She needed to pick up Shannon in an hour, and she was nowhere near ready. Forty-five minutes later, she was in her car in desperate need of a coffee, heading to Melbourne Hospital to pick up Shannon. As she rocked up, Shannon was signing her discharge papers. Dr Raynor was with her.

"Take the medications, and please don't stay by yourself at the moment," said Dr Raynor.

"I know, alright?" Snapped Shannon.

"Come on; if you're ready to go, I need a coffee, and we've got a hell of a day ahead of us," said Kerry.

"You mean, I'm back on the team?" Replied Shannon eagerly.

"Not by a long shot; you are being interviewed by the team today so we can profile Andrew, and see if we can work out who's trying to kill Anna. For now, your position on the team has been temporarily filled by Constable Jessie Gallagher," said Kerry. They climbed into her car and sped away towards base.

"My position has _already_ been filled?" Exclaimed Shannon indignantly.

"Not a choice I made Shan. Jefferson made the decision for me," replied Kerry.

"Great. Sounds like today will be amazing," grumbled Shannon.

"Think about poor Minka and Josh; Tash's sister Amanda is coming down from Sydney to take Minka," said Kerry sadly.

"What about Josh? Can't he take her?" Asked Shannon.

"Not really; he's not her legal guardian, and he's not related to her. She goes to the nearest relative. You know that."

"I know, it just seems a bit rough, that's all," responded Shannon.

"Cross the problem as we come to it." Kerry parked her car, and the pair walked inside. Christian and Daniel were having a coffee together.

"You must be Shannon. I'm Daniel De Luca," said Daniel, introducing himself. Shannon pulled away from him, unsure, and Kerry saw firsthand what sort of damage had been done by Andrew Dixon's actions.

"He's okay Shannon. He's been checked out," said Kerry softly. Shannon just nodded to Daniel. Daniel glanced at Christian.

"Don't worry; I'll explain later. How are you doing Shannon?" Asked Christian.

"Ribs are sore, fingers ache, and my face feels like I did a round with Mundine," said Shannon tiredly. Christian nodded.

"Team meeting in ten," said Kerry before pushing Shannon into the office with her. Jessie was sitting with Lawson, Josh and Minka, laughing about something. Before Kerry could open her mouth, a young woman knocked on the door behind her.

"Hi. Ah, I'm Amanda Davies. I'm looking for Kerry Vincent?" She asked timidly. Kerry nodded, and led her into a quiet cubicle.

"Amanda. I assume Leon told the news of your sister?" Said Kerry gently. Amanda nodded.

"I can't believe my sister's gone," she whispered.

"Normally, in these kind of circumstances, someone would have taken care of this, but most of our agencies are quite busy at the moment, so we offered to do this," said Kerry.

"You want me to take my niece," said Amanda, wiping away several tears. Kerry nodded.

"She's been living with one of our officers. He was together wth Tash; it was his baby that passed away. At the moment, I really think that Minka should be with some family; Josh would have been my candidate, but Tash's old will still stands. Family gets her, not Josh." Amanda glanced through the glass at the redheaded girl clinging onto Josh.

"She's so amazing. How can I tear her away from Josh?" She asked tearfully.

"It's going to be hard on both of them Amanda. Very hard. But Minka can't rely on Josh forever, and I need Josh to be back on his game. You understand that, right?" Asked Kerry.

"I'm an officer too Kerry. I understand it. Just because I'm not in a fancy team like yours doesn't mean I don't get it," snapped Amanda.

"Do you want to meet your niece then?" Asked Kerry. Amanda nodded.

"Wait here; I'll grab Minka and Josh," said Kerry softly. She left Amanda in the office, and stuck her head around the corner into the other office.

"Min. Josh. Can you come next door please?" She asked. Min and Josh stood up and followed Kerry inside her office.

"Who's this?" Demanded Josh.

"This is Amanda Davies. She's Tash's sister," supplied Kerry.

"She's going to take Minka, isn't she," snarled Josh. Kerry pulled him back out of the office and slammed the door, leaving Minka and Amanda inside.

"Of course she's going to take Minka! You're not her father, you're not related to her, and Tash's will wasn't changed when the two of you got together; Tash's old will states that Minka goes to the nearest living relative. Amanda _is _the nearest relative Josh, and you're going to have to be supportive about this. I know you've lost Tash, and I understand that it will be hard to let her go, but Minka's lost her mother, her father and her baby brother. She's going to need to be with Amanda, to be with her family. And I need you to be on your game, especially with Shannon out at the moment." Josh looked like he was going to argue a little more, but upon the sight of Minka and Amanda crying with each other, he kept his mouth closed. He looked at the floor, and then nodded.

"What about Mitch?" Asked Josh.

"Mitch went to Darwin to get away from everything. Leon's told him, and he doesn't want custody of her; he already got her in trouble once, and he doesn't want to repeat what happened two years ago. Amanda is the best person possible for Min right now. We'll keep an eye on her, okay?" Assured Kerry. Josh nodded, and walked away. Kerry dealt with Amanda and Minka, and soon had them on their way. It wasn't an ideal outcome, but it was the best for Minka. As she farewelled the pair, she turned back to her team.

"What now Kerry?" Asked Stella. She'd slipped in whilst Minka and Amanda were leaving.

"What now? Now, we work out who's after Shannon and what they want with Anna," replied Kerry. Leon appeared.

"Uh, Kerry? Anna just got another note at the hospital." Kerry walked briskly into the intelligence centre, and Leon pulled a copy of the note up on screen.

_Anna,_

_You've seen the damage I can do to Tactical Response. I'll pick them off one by one until they're as broken as I am._

_And then I'll get you._

_Hope Shannon enjoyed her star treatment._

_Love you._

_X._

Kerry glanced up from the screen, and glanced around.

"Shannon, you shouldn't have had to see that," she said wearily. Stella put an arm around Shannon.

"We'll be right, won't we Kerry?" Said Stella.

"Damn straight. Leon, go through security cameras, see if you can find this prick."

_Shannon wasn't the only one with a long road ahead of her..._

_Two extra team members meant two more to save..._

_One by one the puzzle pieces would fall into place..._

* * *

_And so ends another episode! There are more in planning, including one that may surprise you all - did Michael really die? (Always a good question - I am one for canon, but... Michael!)_

_There are new characters, and we've just lost some older ones - Minka will make a return somewhere else in the season, but I'm not telling you where!_

_I know some are not fans of Shannon, and I'm okay with that, and I also know that there are some who are upset with my breaking of the Shawson ship - there are reasons that will be explained later!_

_I am still planning the rest of the season, and will let you know the final results as I post them! _

_Stay tuned for the next episode - it will be a little less Shannon for those that had issue with that, and more focussed on the team (especially the two newbies!)._

_I love you all, thank you for your reviews, and see you next posting!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx._


	13. 5-3: Fall Chapter 1

**Season Five Episode 03 – Fall**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the RUSH series. However, this creation of a fifth season after the aired finale on TEN does belong to me. I own any original characters._

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

It had been three weeks since Shannon's stay in hospital.

Three weeks since Josh had lost Tash, her baby and Minka.

Three weeks since Shannon declared her relationship with Lawson over.

Three weeks, and so far, it had been very quiet in the Tactical Response office. Quiet enough for Christian to challenge newbie Daniel De Luca to a race; across the city. They'd done it once or twice with the old team, running cross country, and it had been an excellent team building exercise.

"So, you think you're going to win?" Asked Christian, grinning.

"No. But I don't think you're going to win either," replied Daniel.

"And why is that?" Asked Lawson.

"Because Jessie Gallagher was the fastest runner in my year, and she still trains. I think she's going to whip you all," said Daniel.

"Well, she's gotta beat me, and I'm pretty fast," boasted Stella.

"We'll see about that; Leon's hooked you up with cams this time to make sure you don't cheat," said Shannon. She still wasn't allowed out on active duty, but had refused to stay home in the hopes that Kerry would take pity on her and allow her back out. So far, the plan hadn't worked. She glanced at her timesheet and the map.

"You remember the course?" Asked Shannon.

"We'll be fine. Hurry up Shan, I want to run!" Exclaimed Stella.

"Alright, alright! On your marks, get set, go!" The five runners sprinted from base, and Shannon headed back up to Leon's office to watch the cams.

"Who do you think will win?" Asked Shannon.

"Stel. But I think she'll cheat again, so I'm not putting money on it," replied Leon. He leant back, watching the screen. Shannon pulled a bag of popcorn out of her bag, and tugged it open.

"Popcorn?" She offered. Leon accepted gratefully, and they watched. It was always the tedious part. Just waiting. Kerry popped her head in.

"Anything yet?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Jessie is ahead, but Stel is right behind her. De Luca is behind her, and Christian and Lawson are running together. Won't know an outcome for a little while," reported Leon. Kerry nodded.

"Psych cleared you yet?" Asked Kerry. Shannon shook her head.

"Nup. He'll have to eventually; for now, I get to continue with desk work," replied Shannon wearily.

"Hurry up and get it. With Josh gone, I really need more senior members on team," said Kerry.

"I'm trying Kerry, I really am," said Shannon earnestly.

"Does that work for your therapist?" Smirked Kerry. Shannon shook her head.

"Not yet."

"Then it won't work for me either." Leon sat upright and tapped in on Lawson's cams.

"What is it?" Asked Shannon.

"Christian overtook him while you were talking to Kerry, and Lawson's cam just blacked out. I don't understand what happened," exclaimed Leon.

"What do you mean 'blacked out'? Like he pulled out the wire?" Asked Shannon.

"I don't know. Christian, can you double back please? Something's happened to Lawson," said Leon.

"I'm not falling for that trick mate. I'm going to win this if I can!" Leon watched as Christian sped up. Lawson's camera feed suddenly changed, and they could see a masked individual standing over him, a short plank of heavy timber in his hand. He lifted it up, and Shannon heard the awful sound as it made contact with soft flesh.

"Oh God, Lawson," she cried softly. She brought a hand to her mouth. Kerry heard her soft cry and joined them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Lawson's getting the shit beat out of him by someone," said Leon, almost grinning. Kerry slapped him over the back of the head.

"You idiot! Get the team back there now!" Exclaimed Kerry.

"I tried; they're hell bent on finishing this race," said Leon. Kerry snatched up an earpiece.

"All of you turn around and head back to the alley near Arthur Road. Forget this ridiculous race; it's off now. Just hurry up and get to Lawson!" Ordered Kerry. The four team members turned from where they were and sprinted back to Lawson's location. They arrived at the same time, just to see the attacker running.

"Oi!" Christian and Daniel went chasing after the attacker, leaving Stella and Jessie with a bleeding, injured Lawson.

"Kerry, Leon, we're going to need an ambulance here for Lawson. He's going to need stitches, probably a head CT. That guy bashed him pretty good," said Stella.

"Right. Ambulance is on the way, Leon's already called. Should be there in a few minutes. Just keep him comfortable," said Kerry. Lawson stirred, and raised a hand to his face. He struggled to focus on the fingers, and after touching the sticky blood coursing its way down his face, he groaned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Some guy tried to kill you, but you just wouldn't die," said Stella drily.

"Sorry Stell. I know I've disappointed you," commented Lawson.

"You were never one for living up to expectations. Now you get to take a ride in an ambulance," jested Stella.

"Excellent. It's what I've always wanted," replied Lawson. The ambulance pulled up nearby, and the two paramedics took over Lawson's care.

"Stella to Christian. You guys caught up with Lawson's attacker yet?" Asked Stella, standing up straight.

"We lost him near the bridge. He had someone waiting for him. I got Leon to run the plates. It's a stolen vehicle," said Christian.

"So what does that leave us with?" Asked Jessie.

"Not a lot," replied Christian.

"All four of you; head back here to base, and we're going to deal with this now," said Kerry.

"How?" Asked Jessie.

"The same way we always do. We turn over every rock, stone and speck of dust, and come up with a shred of evidence."


	14. 5-3: Fall Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

"How are we supposed to come up with evidence when we don't have anything to go on?" Growled Shannon. Her easy mood had vanished after Lawson was attacked, and Stella and Leon were left trying to calm her down a little. It wasn't working.

"We'll come up with something Shannon. It'll work out, it always does," said Stella.

"I'm looking through traffic cams now, and I'll see what I can come up with. We'll get the guy Shannon," assured Leon. Shannon stalked out of the room, pushing Stella aside as she stormed away.

"I thought she was over Lawson," said Leon.

"Doesn't mean she'll stop caring for him. And you've got to remember, whoever sent this creep to beat up Lawson arranged her ex-husband to beat the crap out of her. She's not going to take this easily," reminded Stella. Jessie joined them.

"Is Shannon okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine. Can you go and pick up Lawson from the hospital please?" Asked Kerry as she joined them. Jessie nodded, and grabbed the set of keys for TR1.

"Stella, go make sure Shannon doesn't do something stupid. Send Daniel in if you see him as well," ordered Kerry.

"Well, you're clearly in a bad mood," stated Leon, still scanning through camera feeds.

"Only because Anna has put her life at risk again," muttered Kerry.

"What did she do now?" Asked Leon.

"Signed out of hospital against medical advice," said Kerry.

"AMA? She's got to be crazy! Someone tried to kill her, and she's leaving the one place we can keep her safe?" Exclaimed Leon. Kerry nodded, her mouth set in a firm frown.

"So she's just made our job near impossible. Have you got anything on the cams from this mornings attack?" Asked Kerry.

"Nothing that we can use to put together a case, or even evidence towards an individual. We've got nothing Kerry," said Leon quietly.

"For now, file it away amongst the crazy and unexplained. Anything from LAC?" Asked Kerry.

"Couple of idiots speeding and running red lights, a shoplifter at Centro, and a hit and run in Central Melbourne," answered Leon.

"VKC ask for any help?"

"For the idiots and the hit and run," answered Leon.

"Daniel and Christian will have to deal with the idiots, and after Jessie brings back Lawson, I'll sending Stella out with her to take care of the hit and run details. Anything else?" Asked Kerry curtly.

"Head Office wants to know where Shannon's report is about February tenth," reminded Leon.

"Don't worry; I have the same question. Leave it with me Leon." Kerry stormed away, and Leon let out a sigh of relief. Kerry made him feel so tense, and with two new rookies on team, she was pretty tight. Daniel ducked into the office.

"Kerry was looking for me?" He said.

"Yeah, but I think she's on the phone now. I've got a callout here from VKC that she's going to assign to you and Christian; maybe head out to that now before Kerry loses her cool," suggested Leon.

"Right. Gives us an excuse to stay out of the locker room while Stella deals with Shannon. Oi, Christian! Let's head out," said Daniel, leaving Leon to wonder what just happened. Stella came back in, flexing her hands.

"She's locked herself in the bathrooms," she replied wearily.

"She's an idiot," said Leon.

"You're an idiot! An idiot that has no idea of what Shan is going through. Let her be; she's going to take time to heal, and it's not going to be easy for you. Did you ever hear about what happened with Shannon and Andrew?" Asked Stella. Leon shook his head.

"No, and I can't get into their records; they're sealed," replied Leon.

"Where were you when we had the meeting with Kerry? We've all been filled in on Andrew's background for our own safety; he's a dangerous guy," said Stella seriously.

"I think I was in the bathroom," said Leon sheepishly.

"You were; and you didn't come out for the whole hour I was speaking. Are you ready to hear the story this time around?" Asked Shannon from the doorway. Leon glanced up at her, and pulled a chair up for her to sit on. She joined them.

"I gather you probably found out that Andrew and I were married for about a year? That's fairly common knowledge," started Shannon. Leon nodded.

"Well, when things first started, Andrew was amazing. He worked in a private security firm, was everything a girl ever dreams of. He was my personal Prince Charming, and I couldn't imagine life without him. He was perfect, and as I look back now, I realise he was too perfect. Three weeks after we got married, he introduced me to his best mate Henry, and that was when my hell started. Andrew started out just beating me; a slap in the face when I was late getting dinner ready, a blow to the stomach if I took too long getting him a beer. I was seeing a side of Andrew I had never seen before, and it frightened me. I thought about leaving, but everytime it looked like I might, Andrew threatened me. I stopped fighting it, giving excuses at work when I came in covered in bruises. It was six months in that everything hit rock-bottom. I came home from work, and Henry and Andrew were waiting for me. Andrew gave me a glass of wine, to 'celebrate our six month anniversary'. It was laced with a cocktail of drugs, and as I fell to the floor, they carried me to our bedroom. I woke up to Henry slapping me in the face whilst he raped me, and to be honest, it was the most frightening point in my life. The next day I filed a report about the incident, and headed to the hospital. Andrew only got to me once more after that, and my supervisor found me pinned to the ground out the back of our stationhouse. It is one of the most degrading experiences to be found like that, bruised and battered with no control over the situation. You think I'm an idiot Leon; you go through what I've been through, and let me know who you handle it. I'm doing the best I can, and I can't do any better." Shannon stood up and walked away, leaving Leon gobsmacked.

"How is she still standing?" Whispered Leon.

"Because she's stronger than you'd think," replied Stella simply. Daniel's concerned voice interrupted their conversation, updating Leon on their situation.

"Hey Leon, the couple of idiots are the same guys from Lawson's attack."


	15. 5-3: Fall Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Okay, so I apologise for not writing. Real life is annoying and it keeps getting in the way! Enjoy so far, and I promise to post more!_

_MissShawnaAlice xx_

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

Jessie drove carefully through the crowded streets, before pulling up at the hospital. She parked the TR vehicle, and headed inside to collect Lawson. As she walked inside, Lawson grabbed her arm.

"Thank God you're here. Can we go?" Asked Lawson.

"I'm your ride. Come on," said Jessie. Lawson stood up unsteadily, and followed Jessie out to the patrol.

"What was the doctor's thoughts?" Asked Jessie.

"Just severe bruising, possible concussion. Nothing broken," replied Lawson.

"They didn't want to keep you overnight?" She asked.

"I refused." Jessie sighed.

"Must be the day for stupid people," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lawson.

"Anna discharged herself earlier today as well, against medical advice; Kerry's organising a shift roster so Anna's always supervised. Right now, we're working on tracking the guys that did this to you, and working out how this is connected to Shannon," said Jessie, talking a sharp right on the road.

"How's Shannon?" Asked Lawson.

"I have no idea; I left to come and pick you up," said Jessie. She pulled into the garage, and killed the engine. Shannon was sitting in the kitchen area, already slugging her way through a beer. Lawson glanced at Jessie, and she raised an eyebrow at Shannon before walking away.

"Shan?" Called Lawson.

"What?" She snapped, refusing to look up.

"Are you… are you alright?" Asked Lawson, joining her at the table.

"Do I look alright?" Replied Shannon tersely.

"I don't know any more Shannon, that's why I'm asking," said Lawson quietly. Shannon looked up, finally seeing Lawson and his injuries, and then stood up abruptly.

"I'm not alright! My ex-husband tries to kill me, my best friend is nearly killed by some psycho, and we're all in danger? How can anyone think I'm alright?" Shannon pitched the empty glass bottle at the wall, and it shattered violently. She left the building, and Lawson made no move to follow her. Jessie and Stella ran in.

"What happened?" Asked Stella, seeing the glass on the bench and floor. Jessie started cleaning up the glassy mess.

"I don't know Stel. I've got to go and see Kerry," said Lawson, sounding defeated. He left Stella and Jessie alone.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Jessie.

"Um, not always. When it's work related, he's not like this at all. He's driven and annoying. When it's _Shannon_ and work though, it's become a whole different ball game. If he can't fix it, he ends up looking defeated and walks away. He's turning into a mini Josh," commented Stella.

"Who's turning into me?" Stella turned to find Josh standing behind her, leaning against the wall.

"You're back! How long are you back for? Are you going again?" Josh held up his hand to stop the flow of questions.

"Give me a hug first Stel," said Josh. She hugged him quickly.

"So what mess have I got to come back to this time?" Asked Josh.

"Uh, Shannon's still not allowed on team, Lawson was assaulted this morning, and we're all sort of… We're not really in the game," finished Stella.

"Alright. Where are Daniel and Christian?" Asked Josh.

"On a callout," answered Jessie.

"Anyone know where Shannon disappeared off to?" Asked Josh. Stella and Jessie both shook their heads.

"Okay. Stel, go find Shannon, make sure she's okay. Jessie, check in with Leon, see how Daniel and Christian are doing, make sure they don't need an extra hand. I'm going to check in with Kerry and Lawson, see what's going on." Stella and Jessie split, and Josh continued on his way through to Kerry's office.

"Josh? What are you doing here?" Asked Kerry.

"Watching as you guys fall apart it seems. What happened? I've only been away for three weeks," said Josh.

"Dealing with an unknown criminal hell bent on destroying us. What about you? How are you feeling?" Asked Kerry.

"I'm okay. I still have a few moments where I can't stop thinking of Tash and Minka, but I'm feeling more myself. You look like you've had a round with a professional wrestler there Lawson; how are you doing?" Asked Josh. Lawson shrugged his shoulders.

"If it's alright by you, can you just keep an eye on the team for a few hours? Lawson and I are just doing shift rosters and I'd like to get it finished." Josh nodded, and headed out of Kerry's office in to see Leon.

"Josh! How are you doing?" Asked Leon.

"Alright. Looks like Christian's copping a bit of a beating there. Who have they got?" asked Josh.

"The same guy that tried to kill Lawson."

* * *

Stella sighed internally as she searched for Shannon again; the past three weeks had been trying, and it wasn't getting any easier.

"Shannon? Shannon, where are you?" Called Stella. After searching the premises, Stella finally realised that Shannon's car was missing. She ducked into Leon's office.

"Josh, I'm just heading out to check on Shannon. She's not here, and her car's gone. I should only be fifteen minutes." Josh nodded, and Stella left. She was frustrated with Shannon, but she was more angry with the crazed freak that was trying to maim and injure the Tactical Response Team. She drove to Shannon's quickly, and pulled up out the front of her house. She was hit with the memory of Michael discussing real estate; Shannon and Michael had bought the house together a few years back as an investment. When Michael died, Shannon received Michael's share of the house. Even now, it still looked exactly the same as it did the day Michael and Shannon bought it. Stella walked around to the front door.

"Shan? Shannon, I know you're here; I can see your car. What's going on?" Asked Stella.

"Nothing is going on. Just… just go away!" Exclaimed Shannon. Stella sighed.

"I'm not going until I know you're okay," replied Stella.

"Well, I'm fine, and I'm not opening the door for you," responded Shannon.

"I'm not leaving until you do."


	16. 5-3: Fall Chapter 4

_A/N – So I feel like I owe you all a huge apology. I had kept this series on hiatus for a while, because I felt it wasn't getting enough interest, and I didn't have enough ideas to keep it going._

_Well, I (finally) finished Sea Patrol, so now I'm looking to wrap up other work, and this was just screaming to be completed. Here is the continuation of Episode Three – Fall…_

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

After a few minutes, Shannon finally opened the door for Stella, and allowed her inside the house. Stel wasn't surprised to see it hadn't changed since Michael had died; everything was exactly as he had left it.

"Shan, what's going on?" Asked Stella softly. Shannon curled herself up onto the couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know. But that can't be it. You've never left the station before just because you were scared," replied Stella.

"And I never thought I'd be in this position again! But here I am, in the same screwed up place as I was before. First Andrew and Henry, then Frank, and now Andrew again. Maybe I'm just not meant to be happy," replied Shannon bitterly.

"You are meant to be happy. Everyone is. In this ridiculous universe of ours, in the end, it all balances out. Now what's _really_ going on inside your head?" Asked Stella.

"I… I saw Lawson today, and it made me realise that we're really helpless. We have no fucking idea who this psychopath is, and yet we're meant to defend ourselves? What happened to Lawson today should never have been allowed to happen," said Shannon.

"And you know what? We got the guys that did it to him. We're getting the puzzle pieces together, and once we work out who this ass is, we're gonna hit him so hard he's going to wish he never even thought of TR. Got it?" Replied Stella evenly.

"I got it," replied Shannon sullenly.

"Good. Get up, and get changed back into your uniform, and let's move," said Stella, urging on her friend.

"But I'm still on leave until the psych says otherwise," replied Shannon dejectedly.

"Doesn't mean you can't put your uniform back on. Once you start to get your head back in the game, the psych will _have_ to clear you. For now though, I think you're going to have to be desk buddies with Leon. Let that be incentive enough to hurry up and get your clearance," replied Stella with a grin.

"Alright, I've got it," replied Shannon wearily. She disappeared off into the bedroom for ten minutes, and returned in her uniform.

"Better?" She asked. Stel nodded.

"Much. Now let's get out of here!" Exclaimed Stella. She led Shannon out of the house, and while Shannon locked up, Stella started the patrol.

"So why are you in such a rush to get back anyway?" Asked Shannon, taking the passenger seat.

"Because you'll never guess who came back today," said Stella, grinning as she pulled out onto the main road.

"Who?" Asked Shannon.

"Josh! I thought he'd never come back, but he's back, and things are finally looking up, and if you get your clearance, you can be back out in the field, and things will be normal," supplied Stella happily.

"Normal? When did we qualify as normal in this job?" Remarked Shannon. Stella started to laugh, and after a few moments, so did Shannon. Stella wiped the happy tears from her eyes as she struggled to stay focused on the road.

"God, I haven't laughed that hard since Michael was around," she commented. Shannon stopped mid-laugh, and waited for Stella to break down into tears. Oddly enough, nothing happened, and Shannon relaxed.

"It's true though. I mean, look at our job! We're the elite of the police force; when do we get to say we're normal?" Asked Shannon.

"You've got a point there. Hey, when we're finished shift today, do you want to head out for drinks?" Asked Stella.

"Sure," replied Shannon easily. Stella pulled into the large factory warehouse that served as their base, and Josh met them at the door.

"Shannon," he said warmly. Shannon allowed herself to be embraced by Josh, and he held her tight for a few moments. After he released her, he held her at arm's length.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Shannon shrugged.

"I have my good days," she replied cryptically.

"As long as you only have good days while I'm here," replied Josh, grinning. Shannon punched him lightly in the ribs, and he groaned pathetically.

"Oh God, I'm wounded," he cried. Shannon smiled, and headed past him into the tactical centre.

"Is she really okay?" Asked Josh, straightening up. Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"When I know, you'll know," she replied. She followed after Shannon, and found Kerry berating Christian over the comms link.

"And why is it that you think you can chase down a criminal without back up?" She exploded.

"Uh, Kerry?" Interrupted Leon.

"What!" She snapped back.

"Christian's taken out his earpiece. He can't hear you," said Leon, struggling not to giggle.

"Bloody hell. Whatever. He can deal with it himself then," replied Kerry bitterly.

"So what's the plan then?" Asked Josh casually.

"Josh? What are you doing back?" Asked Kerry incredulously.

"Heard the team couldn't do without a man like me, and I can't do without a team like them. I can't see Minka anymore, but I can see you lot," replied Josh unashamedly.

"Excellent. Maybe you can keep them better in line than Lawson can," snarled Kerry. She stormed away into her office, and Leon snickered.

"Shut up," said Josh. He slapped Leon over the back of the head.

"I'm sorry. I'll get them back here. Did anyone want to be in on the interrogation? LAC has said someone can be present for our reports," said Leon.

"Get De Luca to go; he's got the most experience in interrogation and negotiation," suggested Shannon. Leon nodded.

"How did you know that De Luca's the best?" Asked Josh as Leon typed away furiously on his keyboard.

"I read his file; there's only so much you can do when everyone's allowed out to play and you're stuck inside," replied Shannon.

"Stel, do you mind hanging out in here for a while? When Christian gets back, maybe you could wash the patrols, catalogue gear," said Josh. Stella nodded, and Josh led Shannon out of Leon's office. They ended up in the kitchen, with a soda in hand.

"How are you really doing? Last time I saw you, you were looking pretty black and blue, and Stella nearly broke Lawson's nose for you," said Brendan.

"I'm doing fine. I'm still having nightmares, I'm not talking to Lawson, twice today I've run away to cry, and my psych still thinks I'm not ready to be back at work. I'm doing fabulous," replied Shannon sarcastically.

"You should know better than anyone that you need to take time to come back. Last time you didn't, and it nearly killed you. We all know that you've been off the rails since Lawson left, and we're all here for you, no matter what. We'll stick by you, and look out for you; we're a team," stated Josh. Shannon stared at him for a full minute, and then burst into tears. Josh handed her the box of tissues he'd had ready, and she blew her nose noisily.

"I feel so alone," she choked out. Josh moved to embrace her, and she cried harder against his chest.

"You aren't alone. Ever. We're all here for you," he whispered back. Stella appeared in the doorway abruptly.

"Need you. Now."


	17. 5-3: Fall Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

Shannon and Josh followed Stella into the main communications room, and watched as the interrogation of their two suspects started to go pear shaped.

"They know something," whispered Shannon.

"Well, that's the thought. Do you recognise either of them?" Asked Stella. As Shannon laid eyes on one of the men, she felt her stomach turn, and she ran off to a bathroom. Stella followed shortly after, and held Shannon's hair back as she retched into the toilet. Josh stood guard outside the bathroom, allowing the two girls space, but letting them know he was there if he was needed.

"Shan, do you know who either of those guys are?" Asked Stella. Shannon nodded, trying to regain control over her rogue stomach.

"I know the older one," said Shannon, leaning back against the wall.

"What? How do you know him?" Asked Stella.

"That's Henry."

* * *

_Henry._

The same man who'd helped her husband rape her the first time around, was now working with whoever the sick bastard was that was trying to take down the TR team. Shannon felt whatever was left of her breakfast start to rise at the thought of Andrew, and violently threw up again.

"Josh, can you stay with Shannon for a moment? I need to update Kerry," said Stella. He came around the door, and swapped places with Stella. He rubbed Shannon's back carefully as the heaving eased, and she sat back against the wall. Josh passed her a paper towel, and she wiped her mouth. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Things will be okay, you know that, right?" Asked Josh. She breathed evenly.

"I know. I've got you guys looking out for me," replied Shannon.

"And we'll always be here."

* * *

Three weeks later, Shannon found herself still running to the bathroom every morning. She was so frequent that Jessie, who had taken it upon herself to camp out at Shannon's until she was comfortable staying on her own, no longer woke up when Shannon went sprinting to the bathroom. It was on the seventh morning in a row that Jessie finally staggered into the bathroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You can't keep going on like this Shan," she said wearily. Shannon glared at the younger officer as she pulled away from the toilet, stomach still churning.

"Going like what? I'm fine," retorted Shannon.

"And throwing up your guts every morning is fine?" Asked Jessie. Shannon sighed and rested her head against the bathroom wall.

"No," said Shannon simply.

"Do you want me to call Stella? She'll have to haul ass to get over here, but at least she can protect you from the wrath of Kerry," suggested Jessie. Shannon didn't move from her position on the bathroom floor, preferring to keep her eyes closed as her stomach continued to roil. Jessie walked out of the bathroom, pulled out her phone and dialled Stella. She answered on the third ring.

"I'm busy enjoying myself before work Jessie-Jay, so this better be good," answered Stella breathlessly.

"Shannon's still sick, and she's refusing to go see a doctor. I'm not her best friend, and she's not going to listen to me, but she might listen to you," replied Jessie. Stella sighed.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Stella hung up on Jessie. Jess returned to the bathroom, and found Shannon dozing on the floor.

"Shan? Shannon, Stella's going to be here in fifteen minutes. Will you be alright if I get dressed and head to work?" Asked Jessie.

"Mmph. Whatever," slurred Shannon. Jessie moved out into the guest room where she was staying, and quickly pulled on her uniform. She grabbed the throw blanket off her bed and tossed it over Shannon on the floor. As she was leaving, Stella turned up.

"Where is she?" Asked Stella.

"Bathroom. I'll head Kerry off as best I can, but if you're both off, she's going to ask questions," reminded Jessie.

"I know. I'll deal with it. You go. Thanks for calling," said Stella.

"No worries. Look after her." Jessie ran down the drive and onto her motorcycle. She pulled on her helmet, and then sped away.

"Shannon?" Called Stella. The sound of vomiting answered her, and she followed the noise. She entered the bathroom and pulled a hair tie out of her pocket, and pulled Shannon's hair back into a messy ponytail. After a few moments, Shannon sat back, and glanced at Stella. She choked back a sob.

"Something is wrong with me," she whispered.

"Jessie said you were throwing up. I didn't think it was this bad. How long have you been sick?" Asked Stella.

"A week," answered Shannon wearily.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Asked Stella blatantly. Shannon raised a hand to her mouth.

"You don't… no… oh no, no…" whispered Shannon.

"You're emotional, you've been throwing up every morning, you've started turning green every time Josh brings a coffee into the break room, and you're exhausted. All the freakin' time," said Stella.

"I don't have a pregnancy test. I never expected it to happen," said Shannon softly.

"I'll go and get one. I'll be back in a few minutes," assured Stella. Shannon pulled the blanket closer, and moved back against the wall. As Stella left, a thousand things ran through her mind…

_I can't care for a baby…_

_I'm not ready to be a mum…_

_I can't be pregnant…_

_Not with Andrew's baby…_

_Not now…_

_Not ever…_

Shannon opened her eyes as Stella returned, a box in hand.

"Pee on this," ordered Stella.

"While you're here?" Asked Shannon.

"No. I'll wait outside if you want," volunteered Stella. Shannon nodded, and Stella waited outside the bathroom, tapping her foot impatiently. After a few moments, Shannon opened the door.

"We need to wait for three minutes," said Shannon. She retreated to the bathroom floor, and Stella joined her.

"I'm scared," said Shannon softly.

"And that's okay. Did you want me to ring Lawson or Josh?" Asked Stella. Shannon shook her head.

"No. I can't. Lawson will think I'm being stupid, and I can't have that anymore. It's bad enough that you and Jessie get to see me like this. I can't have anyone else see me like this anymore," replied Shannon. Stella glanced at her watch.

"It's been three minutes. Are you ready?" Asked Stella. Shannon shook her head, but stood up anyway. Stella stood with her, and together they looked at the pregnancy test.

"It's positive"


	18. 5-3: Fall Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

Shannon stared at the little stick, confused and frustrated.

"No. I can't deal with this now," said Shannon.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Stella.

"I want someone to tell me what to do! There's no rule in life on what to do in this situation, and right now, I have no idea," snapped Shannon.

"You've got time to think abou…"

"I need to get rid of it. I can't have a baby, not now, not ever. I'm going to resent this child forever if I keep it, because I'm going to be reminded of Andrew, of Henry, of Frank. I can't have that Stel," answered Shannon desperately.

"Then I'll organise it. We'll get through this."

* * *

"Anyone seen Shannon today?" Asked Lawson, glancing around the office. He was filling in paperwork again, and had just noticed the silence.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, and Stella offered to take her over to the doctors," answered Jessie.

"Right. You sure she's okay?" Asked Lawson. Jessie bent her head over another report.

"She'll be fine Lawson," interrupted Josh.

"You lot finished your reports yet?" Asked Kerry, striding into the office. Three heads snapped to look at her.

"Almost done Kerry. Give me another half an hour, and it'll be complete. Did you want something done?" Asked Jessie.

"I need someone to do a run for me past Anna's place. Next person free is heading out with Christian. Commissioner wants to make sure she's okay, see if she needs anything. I need the team to wait until the next rotation of officers starts; until we work out who's doing this to the team, she can't stay alone," said Kerry.

"I'll be finished in five minutes and I'll go," volunteered Lawson.

"Excellent. The rest of you; when you're finished, the other TR vehicles need to be washed and restocked, tires and oil checked, the works." Kerry left without even asking about Shannon and Stella. Lawson typed up the last four words on his report, hit print, and grabbed his gun and jacket. Christian was waiting outside, leaning against one of the TR vehicles.

"I miss you too, and I'm sorry I can't be at your soccer game. I'll be at your next one, I promise," said Christian softly. He listened for a few minutes more, then hung up.

"Things not going well at home?" Asked Lawson.

"Not really. I promised to fly up to Queensland this week to see the kids and their soccer game, but I didn't get my leave approved. Now I'm the bad parent again, Annie has more ammunition against me, and I'm not going to get shared custody of my kids," vented Christian.

"Ouch. Kerry didn't approve the leave?" Asked Lawson. He took the driver's seat, and waited for Christian to get in before hitting the road.

"No, Kerry approved. The commissioner didn't. Seems I've used up too much of my leave when I was in SRS to try and put my marriage back together that I actually owe hours. Now he's making me pay for it," uttered Christian.

"I'm sorry to hear that mate," said Lawson apologetically.

"I've already missed a birthday and a school awards night; the rate I'm going, I'm not going to be in my kids good books for a long time," said Christian, defeated.

"Relax mate. Your kids will understand, and you'll get there. My parent's divorce was messy as, and we still survived it. Your kids are smarter than you think, and they get that Mum and Dad don't talk anymore. They're old enough to know that you love them, and that if you could be there, that you would be, right?" Christian nodded in response.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Make sure you call when you can, send gifts, cards, things to let them know you still love them, and then see where life takes you," said Lawson. He pulled into Anna's street, and braked quickly.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. He and Christian climbed out and headed to the centre of the flurry of activity.

"What's going on?" Demanded Lawson. One of the cops frantically turned to face him.

"Anna is gone."

* * *

After an hour spent in the waiting room, a consultation with a doctor, the signing of paperwork, an injection, and an hour afterwards another examination, Shannon left the hospital with Stella in tow.

"I don't want to go back to work," said Shannon softly.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Stella. She knew Shannon was feeling fragile, but she didn't want to baby her.

"Somewhere quiet," said Shannon forlornly.

"I've got the perfect place. Get in the car," said Stella. Half an hour later, Stella pulled up in an almost deserted carpark. Shannon got out, and followed Stella down the path and onto an empty beach. Stella took a seat on the sand, and Shannon joined her.

"How can you be so level-headed?" Asked Shannon after a while.

"I dunno," replied Stella, pulling her knees to her chest. She watched the waves as they crashed to the shore, and Shannon watched with her.

"I mean, Michael was killed, Charlie was killed, and yet you're still standing. How are you still okay?" Asked Shannon.

"I've been through a lot in my life. Bullying, losing someone, break-ups, everything. It's no big deal anymore," said Stella nonchalantly.

"How can you be so blasé about it though? I'm an emotional wreck, and I haven't been through what you've been through. I don't understand how you're so st…"

"Strong? Believe me, I'm not as strong as everyone says I am," retorted Stella.

"I don't understand," said Shannon softly. Stella took a deep, halting breath.

"Do you remember the time we were chasing the kid that escaped from juvie? We ended up at the stadium," started Stella.

"I remember; the day I was promoted," replied Shannon.

"I had a miscarriage," said Stella softly, still not believing the words as they slipped off her tongue.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," whispered Shannon. Stella felt a tear crawl down her cheek, and she brushed it away.

"So now you know. No big deal, right?" Replied Stella, squaring her shoulders. Shannon realised that the discussion was closed, and resumed watching the waves crash to the shore. After a few minutes of silence, Stella's phone buzzed. She pulled it out to check the message, and inhaled sharply.

"What is it?" Asked Shannon. Stella showed her the message.

_Anna missing. Need you back at base now. Leon._

* * *

_And here we are at the end of another episode - I have the rest of this season planned out, so hopefully updates should be a little more frequent. I've got some killer episodes planned, and I can't wait to share them!_

_Next episode is a little Shannon/Lawson centric, but I swear, after that, it won't be that way._

_I'd just like to say - if you don't like a character, don't review saying you don't like a main character (ie I don't like Shannon, I don't like Lawson, I don't like Shawson). You are fully entitle to opinions, but if they're going to be negative every time I write, I don't want them. In writing their relationship/end of relationship/friendship, I'm trying to tie up loose ends that I felt were left hanging, and you're never really sure of what I'm going to write._

_Please understand that whatever I write is what I envisioned; if you don't like it for one reason or another, the answer is simple - Don't Read It. If you do enjoy it, please read and review!_

_Until then, stay tuned!_

_MissShawnaAlice_


	19. 5-4: Open Discussion Chapter 1

**Season Five Episode 04 – Open Discussion**

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the RUSH series. However, this creation of a fifth season after the aired finale on TEN does belong to me. I own any original characters._

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

**Chapter One-**

She was running, sprinting as fast as she could to try and escape Andrew and Henry.

Unfortunately, the further away she got, the more jelly-like her legs became, and soon she found herself caught…

Shannon shot upright in bed, the sweat pouring off her.

It wasn't the first nightmare, nor would it be the last.

She glanced at the clock next to her bed, and noted that it was almost five in the morning. She swung her legs out of bed and headed for the shower. She let the warm spray pound down her back as she valiantly tried to forget what she had just dreamt about. She had her psychiatrist appointment in a few hours, and she needed to pass, to be able to get back out with the team and forget the past six weeks of her life.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

"So the nightmares have subsided?" Asked the psychiatrist.

"Yes," replied Shannon.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Eating?"

"Yes." The psychiatrist continued through a long list before finally setting down her clipboard.

"Well Shannon, I'm pleased with your progress, and I'm happy to clear you for duty," reported the psychiatrist. She filled out a slip of paper, scribbling her name at the bottom. She handed it to Shannon, and then stood up.

"Congratulations Shannon, and good luck. You know where I am if you need to talk; my door is always open for you." Shannon exited the claustrophobic office and got in her car, exhaling as she realised she'd survived.

And she'd passed.

She was back.

* * *

"And today we welcome Shannon back to active duty," finished Kerry after their briefing.

"Right in time to head out on a bust," grinned Stella.

"Yay," cheered Shannon sarcastically. Josh smiled; he could see the old Shannon coming back. She wasn't there yet, but she was returning.

"Yay? The old Shannon would have been in the patrols begging us to hurry up. You slowing down in your old age?" Joked Lawson.

"You're one to talk. I know for a fact that you're three years older than her," retorted Jessie.

"Wait! How do you know that?" Demanded Lawson.

"When you're nice to Leon, you can get pretty much anything you want," replied Jessie easily. She grabbed her Kevlar vest and headed out towards the four-wheel drives, Daniel close behind her.

"Remind me to throttle Leon later," grumbled Lawson, grabbing his own vest. Josh clapped him on the shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. Christian and I will get him back for you," said Josh seriously. Stella glanced at Shannon.

"You sure you're right?" Asked Stella. Shannon nodded.

"I'll be fine. Where are we heading to anyway?" Asked Shannon, finally following the others out to the vehicles.

"Drug Unit thinks they've found a drug house out in the middle of the bush, on a farm. They're coming out too to do field testing, make sure they are actually manufacturing drugs, but they need us to break down the door," said Stella, smiling.

"Typical. They want the glory, and we have to do the dirty work," replied Shannon. Stella laughed, and the pair joined Lawson and Josh in their patrol. Christian, Daniel and Jessie took the other, and the two vehicles were soon barrelling down a highway out to the middle of nowhere.

"Why would you come out to a farm in the middle of freakin' nowhere to get high?" Asked Josh incredulously.

"Why not? No-one suspects a thing out here, and there is so much land to at least grow weed crops. Come on, it's perfect," argued Stella.

"You would know," replied Shannon. Stella flushed a scarlet red, and covered her embarrassment.

"So, how are you splitting up teams?" Asked Stella nervously.

"Shan and I will cover the barn. Christian, Daniel, Jessie, you three cover the house. Stel, Josh, you two head over to the secondary cottage, clear that. DU will be here in twenty minutes to start testing, and we want to have everything clear for them to do what they need to do," ordered Lawson. Shannon sighed wearily; being paired with Lawson was not her ideal way to spend her first day, but she assumed it was necessary. She watched as Stella and Josh headed towards the tiny cottage, and Daniel, Christian and Jessie stalked towards the larger main house.

"Come on, let's go," urged Lawson.

"Why did you pick me to go with you?" Asked Shannon.

"Because we work well together," replied Lawson.

"That's a load of bull. You wanted me with you so you could talk," retorted Shannon.

"Of course I did! I don't agree with your psychiatrist; I don't think you're ready to be back on the team. I can see you're not sleeping, and you're not up to scratch. Unfortunately, Kerry overruled me, so I had to bring you out. The best I can do is make sure I'm the one looking out for you when something goes wrong," snapped Lawson.

"So you're taking it upon yourself to be my human guardian angel? What gives you that right?" Demanded Shannon.

"When you decided to put the team at risk by coming back to active duty before you're ready! You may have your psychiatrist fooled, but not me." Lawson stepped inside the barn, Shannon behind him. After a cursory glance, he declared the area clear.

"There's a walk-in freezer at the back," said Shannon, looking at Lawson. He stepped forward, gun still raised, and pulled the door open.

"What is that?" Asked Shannon incredulously. Lawson walked inside the large freezer, and crouched down in front of the body.

"He's definitely dead. I just don't know how long he's been this way though," said Lawson. Shannon quickly joined him.

"Here's hoping he's not one of our druggies," replied Shannon. She stood up and moved towards the door, only to have it slam in her face. The room was pitched into darkness, and the fan kicked in, circulating to the cold air. Shannon leant against the door heavily, and it didn't open.

"Lawson?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"What?" He replied.

"I think we're stuck."


	20. 5-4: Open Discussion Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

"Oh my God Lawson, we're trapped!" Exclaimed Shannon, her voice becoming more strained with each word.

"Just breathe. We're okay. They'll realise we're missing when we don't answer our radios, and then they'll come looking for us. We'll be okay," assured Lawson. He could hear the panic in Shannon's voice, and whilst he had yet to understand it, he knew he needed to be the voice of reason.

"Just breathe? We're stuck in a fucking freezer!" Snapped Shannon.

"And we'll get out of it, okay?" Replied Lawson. Shannon pressed herself against the wall, shivering as the cold air finally started to seep through to her skin. Lawson moved to lay a reassuring hand on her, and she flinched. As Lawson started to put two and two together, he finally realised what was going on.

"You lied to the therapist. You're not okay," said Lawson quietly. Shannon curled in on herself, trying to hide herself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to," he replied. She rocked in the corner, trying to force the memories of Andrew and Henry down. The freezer reminded her of the dark closet that Andrew had stuffed her in after he'd finished violating her. As Lawson approached her, she blindly started fighting him back.

"No, no more," she whimpered.

"Shannon, it's Lawson, you're okay," reassured Lawson.

"Frank, I need you to stop!" She exclaimed, pushing him away. Lawson retreated to a corner, leaving Shannon sobbing in the corner. He ran a shaking hand through his hair.

_He didn't know about Frank._

_How many times had the poor woman been raped?_

Shannon started stripping her clothes off, oblivious to the cold.

"Hey! Hey, calm down!" Lawson grabbed Shannon and gripped her tight. She'd managed to strip down to her singlet, and as the violent memory faded, she clutched Lawson tighter.

"Shh, you're okay. We'll get out of here, okay?"

* * *

"So do you think she's really okay?" Asked Josh, looking through a sheaf of papers.

"I don't know. Honestly, I think she's covering, but I don't think we'll ever know. She won't open to up to us. She never has, and she certainly won't now," said Stella. She looked over at the messy table with disdain.

"Lawson will look out for her," replied Josh easily. Stella looked at him blankly.

"He certainly didn't look out for her last time," scorned Stella. Josh dropped the stack of useless papers on the table.

"What do you mean?" Asked Josh.

"Last time she was raped, none of us noticed. Not _one _of us realised what was going on for her. At the time, she and Lawson were involved, and even _he _didn't notice! How can we expect Lawson to look out for her when none of us could?" Retorted Stella.

"How did we miss something so crucial with one of our own team members? We reckon that we're a family, and we missed all the warning signs," said Josh.

"We've just got to keep looking out for her, and make sure she doesn't go off the rails again. Jessie and I have been taking turns staying with her at her place to make sure she's okay. That's all we can do at the moment," replied Stella wearily.

"Well, I guess we can tell DU that there's nothing in this building. Maybe Daniel, Jessie and Christian found something more useful," said Josh. He headed outside the tiny secondary cottage, Stella hot on his heels. The trek over to the main house was quiet, each officer lost in their own thoughts. They walked in through the front door, and found Jessie in the study.

"Hey, how's things going in here?" Asked Stella.

"I've got some information. Josh, Daniel and Christian are in the kitchen, they could use you," said Jessie. Josh glanced at Stella, then disappeared down the hall.

"What did you find?" Asked Stella.

"This," replied Jessie. She handed Stella a stapled bunch of papers, and Stella opened up to the first page. She looked back up at Jessie, shocked.

"No," breathed Stella.

"Yes," replied Jessie.

"You know what this means, right?" Asked Stella.

"Yep."

"We need to show this to Lawson and Josh," said Stella. She took off down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Josh? Josh!" Called Stella. Daniel jumped out in front of her.

"No, you don't want to go in there. We've called the coroner; we've got two dead bodies in there, and they don't look good. They've been there for a little while," said Daniel remorsefully.

"Well, can you go in there and get Josh? He needs to see this," demanded Stella.

"Alright, I'm going!" Replied Daniel. He opened the door to the kitchen and stuck his head inside, and after a few moments, Josh came out.

"What have you got?" Asked Josh.

"This. You won't believe it when you read it," said Stella. Josh took the booklet from her and flipped through the pages. As he scanned the pages, he looked up to Stella.

"No."

"Yes. We need to find out who was here," replied Stella.

"And then we'll get our answers."

* * *

Shannon was shivering violently, and Lawson could see that in the dim torchlight. She curled up in the corner, back pressed against the cold wall. She'd refused to put on her shirt or jacket when asked by Lawson, and had stopped talking.

"Shannon, are you sure you don't want to put on your jacket?" Asked Lawson softly. She shook her head fiercely.

"You need to put it on, or at least let me sit next to you. You're going to get too cold," reminded Lawson.

"I don't deserve to be warm. I don't deserve you," whispered Shannon through chattering teeth.

"You do deserve to be warm, and I'll always be here. We may not be in the relationship that we used to be, but I'll be here. You do deserve me; you deserve all the friends in the world, especially after what's happened to you. You deserve to have every nice thing in the world to make up for every bad thing that's happened to you, because you've had more than your fair share. Please Shannon. At least take the jacket," begged Lawson. Shannon shook her head.

"Please Lawson. Don't make me do this."


End file.
